The Demon Who Protests Love
by St3ll3rC
Summary: When an unusual youkai steps into Lord Sesshomaru's life unexpectedly, things get a little wild. He's put into a loosing battle where everyone loves her, except him! Can the one man army survive or will it have to convert? Read to find out! srry bad summa
1. Default Chapter

**Default Chapter**

**Hey ya'll! Okay this is my second attempt at an Anime Fanfic! My first one wasn't that great. I decided to try Inuyasha! Please send in reviews and tell me what you think! I accept criticism!  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters! All original characters are mine though!  
Also this story is mostly about Sesshomaru but hopefully in future chapters others will appear also! )  
Anyways Enjoy!  
FunkE-BunnE-GaL**

**Here are the translations of the Japanese words that I used. If the spelling or the translation is incorrect please tell me! I'm not that great at Japanese yet.**

Translations  
Hijimemashite- How do you do/How are you  
Douzo Yoroshiku- Nice meeting you  
Domo Arigato- Thank You (very much?)  
Hai- Yes  
Ne- Right  
Iie- No  
Nani- What  
Hatori- type of clothing (something similar to what Kikiyou wears? not really sure, I have to double check that)  
Ano- um/er  
Baka-stupid  
san- mr/mrs/miss  
sama- high respects  
taiyoukai- demon lord  
youkai- demon  
neko youkai- cat demon (i think)  
inuyoukai- dog demon (i think)  
Yarou- bastard (srry for the bad words...)


	2. They Met 'Happily' Thanks to Rin

**TheyMet 'Happily' Thanks To Rin**

She laid back in the grass, starring that the brilliant blue sky. It was a warm sunny afternoon and she felt the need to relax. The clouds drifted overhead and she smiled to herself, her life was easy, slowly her eyes closed and she shut out the world.

"Kira-sama, do you think it's wise to be here out in the open?"

She sighed, opening her eyes, her friend Meiko stood looking down on her. Meiko's cat ears stood out on her head, she was a neko youkai, pretty but deadly. Right now she looked irritated about Kira's decision for a resting place.

"Meiko, it's nice out here and besides there is nothing that can happen," said Kira lazily, she yawned, "if you're so worried just go check out the area for yourself!"  
"Kira-sama, what am I going to do with you?" sighed Meiko, she started to walk away but added loudly, "Sometimes you can be so baka!"

"I heard that!" snapped Kira, she only heard the sound of Meiko's chuckles drifting father away. Suddenly, she felt quite vulnerable, _Maybe Meiko-san is right, maybe this isn't such a good spot. Ah, but feel the breeze. Well I guess I could stay out a little longer…_

Kira yawned and stared at the sky again, _Meiko better come back soon. Hey…that cloud looks a little like her except fatter! _She continued to stare but her eyes become droopy and she started falling asleep.

"Hajimemashite,"

"Huh?" Kira's eyes opened and she noticed a littler girl starring at her. The girl was no older then six or seven and she had messy black hair with a little pony-tail on the side of her head, "Oh, um, Douzo Yoroshiku! What's your name?"

The little girl sat down, "Rin…"

Kira smiled, running her hand through her long ebony hair, "Rin, that's a beautiful name. My name is Kira."

"Domo arigato Kira-chan! Rin think's you're very pretty too!" the little girl grinned a huge toothy grin. Kira laughed.

"Do you want to watch clouds with me?" asked Kira, Rin cocked her head to the side in response, "Have you ever done cloud watching before?"

"Iie," replied Rin, "What is it?"

"Well you lie down and watch the clouds and see what kind of pictures they make," said Kira, "You see that one up there, and it looks like a cat right?"

"Hai!" smiled Rin, "Rin will play with Kira-chan!" Rin quickly laid down beside Kira and they started to watch the clouds together, Rin happily telling Kira stories.

"Rin? Are you lost? A little girl like you shouldn't be alone out there. There are lots of bad youkais!" said Kira after the fifth time she spotted a cat cloud, she was puzzled at why this little girl was all alone.

"Rin went to pick flowers for Sesshomaru-sama but got lost. Can Kira-chan help Rin find Sesshomaru-sama and Jaken-sama?" the little girl said quietly.

"Sesshomaru!"

Kira looked up, Meiko was back but her face was stark white.

"Kira-chan who is this?" said Rin tugging the sleeve of Kira's hatori.

"Rin, this is Meiko-chan!" she said and then turned to Meiko, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Kira! Do you not remember who Sesshomaru is!" snapped Meiko looking outraged.

"Ano…iie," said Kira sadly, "Who is he?"

Meiko looked dumbfounded, after a few moments she managed to regain her composure and sit down beside Kira before starting slowly, "Sesshomaru-sama is the taiyoukai of the Western Lands. Which we happen to trespassing through!"

"NANI!" screamed Kira, she jumped up, "You're joking!"

"Why would I joke about something such as this!" snapped Meiko.

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! How can I be such a fool! Arghh!" cried Kira, while slapping her head.

Rin just sat there starring at the two of them, "Does Sesshomaru-sama scare you?"

"Iie, Rin," said Kira gently after slapping her head again, "It's something else. Now will Sesshomaru-sama be looking for you?"

"Ano…Hai…Rin's not sure," said Rin scratching her head.

"Kira, what are we going to do? If he finds us…with his ward…" squeaked Meiko.

"Hai, hai, I know!" snapped Kira, she paused for a moment, "Okay Meiko. Go to the next village and wait for me there. It's nearby. We saw it on our way here. I'll stay with Rin till someone comes and gets her. I can't afford us both getting in trouble."

"But Kira-sama, you can't… can't be serious?" said Meiko looking horrified.

"Meiko, you're a youkai and I'm a youkai. Before we started traveling together we managed to take care of ourselves. I can fight and I know how to escape skillfully. Don't worry about me," Kira placed her hands on Meiko's shoulders, "nothing will happen. I promise you."

"Hai," sniffled Meiko, "you better keep your promise Kira-sama or I'll be forced to hurt you!"

"Hai," replied Kira smiling. Meiko hugged Kira and quickly bounded off in the opposite direction, Kira watched her go. After a few minutes she turned to Rin who was quietly sitting beside her, "Rin-chan, I'll stay with you till Sesshomaru-sama comes okay?"

"Hai!" Rin hugged Kira's legs and started telling her the story of how Sesshomaru found her.

* * *

The great Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, sat in a clearing thinking. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that neither he nor the snoozing Jaken, noticed a little girl run away from their camp. He didn't notice until it was almost too late.

"Jaken! Get up!" snapped Sesshomaru, glaring at the sleeping figure of his toad demon servant.

"Milord Sesshomaru, what is it? What can I do?" stuttered Jaken while trying to sit up properly.

"Where is Rin?" he asked simply.

"Well she was sleeping on Ah-Un a moment ago…" said Jaken, he then noticed she was missing, "NANI! Milord, I swear to go she was there…I don't know what happened…"

Sesshomaru sighed, "We will go find her then. And Jaken?"

"Hai milord!" squeaked the little toad.

"Don't make this same mistake again."

"Hai milord!" squealed Jaken and then he mumbled to himself, "That little brat keeps getting me in trouble. When we find her…"

* * *

Kira sat stroking the sleeping Rin's hair, she listened carefully to the forest around her, "Where can that god damn taiyoukai be? I can't spend all afternoon babysitting even if Rin is a sweet and charming little GIRL!" The wind was completely knocked out of her as she was slammed against the thick trunk of a tree.

"Wench! What do you think you're doing?" Kira could feel the strong claws of a demon bite into her shoulders, _Wench? How dare he!_

"Wench?" she said quietly, "my name is Kira." She quickly slashed at his face, he released her growling in pain. She dropped down to the ground lightly.

"How dare you bitch!" he snapped, grabbing Tokijin from it's sheath he unleashed it. Sesshomaru stood watching the strange girl before him, he unconsciously had to admit, and she was beautiful with long ebony hair and mystical green eyes. She wore a dark blue hatori with a long sword strapped across her back.

Kira laughed at him, "You're pathetic. Attacking me as if I was a cowering ningen! You must've realized by now great _taiyoukai_ that I am a youkai like yourself!"

"Bitch you dare mock this Sesshomaru," he snapped, "I'll show you the meaning of pain!" He launched himself at her, Tokijin yearning to slice through flesh. Kira leaped up out of the way and unsheathed her own sword, Orion. Sesshomaru came at her again this time faster, Kira managed to block his attack with her own blade, _I can't hold out forever, he's a lot stronger then me and mocking him didn't make this situation better. I'll just have to knock the wind out of him and run for my life!_

Sesshomaru put his weight behind another blow and threw Kira a few feet backwards, "Wench, I don't care if you're ningen or youkai! No one dares mock me and lives to tell the tale!"

Kira sighed, slowly she felt her own powers grow, she was a black dog demon, daughter of Yoshimitsu. She would not back down without a fight. Sesshomaru came onto her again, she dodged rolled out of the way.

_She's fast, and powerful, I may have underestimated her but why did I not sense she was a demon before? No! I will not let my curiosity best me this time, this wench will die!_ Sesshomaru slashed out Tokijin again and sliced into Kira's arm, she cursed in pain and leapt backwards in defense.

"Yarou!" she snapped at him, she saw Rin on the side standing behind a toad demon,_ must be Jaken,_ but what she noticed more was the girl's tears, "This ends now Sesshomaru!" She threw her good fist into the earth creating a seismic blast throwing up the trees and dust everywhere.

"Coward!" yelled Sesshomaru, "show yourself!" But in a few moments the dust was cleared and the female youkai was gone.

**

* * *

****FunkE-BunnE-GaL: Did you like it? Send in your reviews!**


	3. Intrusion and An Unexpected Decision

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or it's characters!**

**Chapter 2: Intrusion and An Unexpected Decision**

Meiko sat in the footsteps of a small hut, belonging to a friend of hers. She could make friends fast sometimes; she impatiently waited for Kira to return.

"Kira-sama where are you?" she said out loud for the billionth time.

"Right here,"

Meiko turned around rapidly, "KIRA!" She tossed her arms around her best friend.

"OW! MEIKO THAT HURTS!" screamed Kira, Meiko let go instantly.

"Nani! You're hurt," cried Meiko, she examined Kira's wound, "What happened Kira? What did you do?"

"Ah well you see, I was having a wonderful chat with Sesshomaru, we were very into our conversation. So he decided to make a point by slicing up my arm," said Kira frankly, "But it ended well. I came out alive and still in one piece. Of course he hates me now, but you know that was my intention."

Meiko slapped Kira's head, "Kira! This isn't a joking matter. What happened? Tell me!"

Kira sighed and sat down on the steps, "I was waiting with Rin when he attacked me. I guess I insulted him a bit to infuriate him enough to want to slaughter me. I used the seismic technique we learned with Hoja to create a distraction and escape. I didn't want to fight like that in front of Rin…"

"Hmpfh! If it weren't for that little kid we wouldn't have been in this mess!" snapped Meiko as she tended to Kira's wound.

"Meiko! She's just a child, she doesn't know any better!" cried Kira in defense.

"Kira-sama, you grew up with a father, a family that tolerated humans. My family didn't, like most demons we despised humans. I'm not saying I despise humans; they can just be a bit annoying. Like I said it's just our views, but still I think I'm right in this case, as always," replied Meiko smugly, "this is going to sting!"

"OW!" winced Kira, "You didn't need to pull so tight!" She flexed her arm, the cut wasn't that bad. She got lucky.

"Kira next time don't do something stupid like that, he's a powerful taiyoukai, he could've killed you!" said Meiko hitting Kira on the head again, "Oh by the way what did he look like in person?"

"Now that you mention it…" said Kira, she thought back to her fight with him. He was quite handsome, with long elegant silver hair and beautiful amber eyes. He would've been very handsome if he didn't look like he wanted to murder the world, "He just looked like he wanted to murder the world. He had nice hair though…"  
"That's it?"

"Yeah," replied Kira, she saw Meiko's blank face and said, "Do you expect me to gaze at him in absolute detail while he's trying to slaughter me?"

Meiko blushed and muttered, "Iie."

"Exactly my point," replied Kira smugly she slowly stood up, "Now if you don't mind. I'm going to get something to eat."

Kira stretched and headed inside the hut, greeting the Widow Chika and sat down in front of the fire for a nice bowl of rice.

"Kira?"

She looked up and saw Meiko watching her, "You don't plan on going back do you?"

Kira smiled, Meiko knew her too well, "Yeah, once I get his scent I'll find his stupid castle and pay Rin a proper visit."

* * *

"Rin how many times must I tell you not to wander off?" said Sesshomaru, the little girl stood before him, starring at her toes.

"Sesshomaru-sama tells Rin everyday not to wander," said Rin quietly.

"Then why did you wander away Rin?" he asked softly.

"Rin wanted to pick Sesshomaru-sama flowers but Rin got lost. Kira-chan found Rin and play with Rin! She taught Rin how to cloud watch!" The little girl smiled brightly, "Rin saw a cloud that looked just like Jaken-sama!"

"Hmpfh," Jaken muttered from the corner, yet again Rin got him into some kind of trouble with his lord and she gets away with nothing.

"Rin, she was a powerful youkai. She could've hurt you," said Sesshomaru.

"No, Kira-chan was very nice to Rin. Rin likes her. Kira-chan is very pretty, she said Rin was very pretty too! Why did you have to fight with Kira-chan?" said Rin looking up at the taiyoukai. He shifted nervously under her gaze, he hated the way she always made him uncomfortable with her innocent questions.

"We fought Rin because she insulted me and I didn't like that," replied Sesshomaru.

"Oh," said Rin, "Is Sesshomaru-sama still mad at Kira-chan?"

"Hai," Sesshomaru said flatly, he was beyond mad at her, she humiliated him, "Hai Rin, I am still mad at her."

"So then Rin can't play with her anymore?" she asked.

"Ne Rin, you can't play with her anymore," said Sesshomaru, "Come we must go home, it's getting late."

"Hai," said Rin, she slowly clambered onto Ah-Uh rather clumsily, Sesshomaru followed behind her and Jaken sat down after him. They took off and were in the air heading to the great castle of the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands.

* * *

A day later Kira entered the same clearing that was a camp for the taiyoukai, she sniffed the air,_ They were here but I can't smell the direction he went in. He must've flown. Blast him!_

The breeze blew the sleeves to her green hatori. She sighed, this was useless. She turned to go when she felt a clawed hand grip her arm.

"Kira-sama, there's no point in following him? What will you gain? There is no way he we let you anywhere near Rin," said Meiko softly, "besides it's best we go home. We journeyed farther then we expected you know."

"I know," said Kira quietly, "But I did not properly say good-bye to Rin and I will regret that. She is a beautiful child. Besides, wouldn't it be fun to see a Taiyoukai's castle Meiko-san? We didn't do anything exciting lately."

"Not really," mumbled Meiko she looked at Kira's pleading eyes, "FINE! You see this is why inuyoukai and neko youkai shouldn't mix! Look how you make me act so irrational! What will my mother say?"

"Yay!" squealed Kira, "Thank you Meiko-san! And your mother will say that you are an irrational baka!"

"Hai, hai," replied Meiko she turned to the direction of the village, "I think Widow Chika can help us find out where his castle is. But Kira once you get there how will you get through? It will be well guarded."

Kira's eyes shone with mischief, "Just leave that to me!" The two female demons bounded off back towards the village.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in his study starring at scroll upon scroll, he had laws to sort out, taxes to calculate. His head ached.

"Milord," a servant stood at his door.

"What it is?" he said starring at another document, wondering if he should just burn it.

"Milord, Rin-sama has requested that you take a break. She wishes for you to come outside and play in the garden with her," said the servant.

Sesshomaru sighed, _I should take a break_, "Hai, you're dismissed." He waved the servant off. He stood up and placed the documents away carefully and then went outside.

He saw Rin running in the field of the garden, chasing the fire flies. _Wow, it's late, wait…what's this I sense?_ He noticed the presence of someone, a person that he didn't like. There in the flowers sat that youkai named Kira. A couple of feet to the left stood Rin's guard Ryoko and another neko youkai, he assumed to be associated with Kira. After a few breaths, he felt his demonic spirit begin to subdue before he could cause serious damage.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin ran over and squeezed his legs in a hug, "You're not mad at Kira-chan anymore! She came to visit!"

"Hai Rin, I can see that," said Sesshomaru as gently as he could, "Go and play, I must speak with her."

Rin squeezed him again and then ran off to chase more fire flies. He headed off in the direction of Kira.

"What do you think you're doing here bitch?" he said in a low deathly cold voice.

Kira simply looked up at him, her long dark hair was tied back with a white ribbon. She wore a green hatori with white flowers embroidered around the edges and a white sash. He noticed that her ears were pointed and that she had long sharp nails. Her green eyes reflected no emotion as she stood up to greet him.

"Hijimemashite Sesshomaru-sama," she said with a bow of her head, "Yamada Kira desu, but of course you must already know that milord."

Sesshomaru said nothing but nodded his head ever so lightly.

"This is my friend and travel companion Meiko-chan," she said indicating to the neko youkai, who bowed respectively in response, "I am greatly sorry for intruding your home but I had to say good-bye to Rin before I left."

Sesshomaru's eyes darkened dangerously, "Wench, do not make simple talk with me. This Sesshomaru is no fool. You are lucky I did not slice you down this instant."

Kira chuckled, "I will agree with you there but I was not trying to insult you. I'd like to avoid physical combat today Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru picked her up and in an instant she was thrown hard against the ground and he was on top of her, claws out. Rin cried out his name but he ordered Ryoko to take her and the other youkai inside, "Do you not think it's wise to keep your mouth shut in the presence of one such as I?"

Kira was quiet for a moment then said, "You are not the only highborn youkai. My father was a taiyoukai like yourself, of the Northern Land's before Naraku came into the picture. Do not take me as some kind of fool Sesshomaru and I perhaps will not take you as one."

Sesshomaru growled and griped her harder in her claws, "Tell me then Lady Kira," he spat, "Who is this taiyoukai father of yours?"

"Yoshimitsu," she said quietly, her eyes were filled with remorse at the name.

"Yoshimitsu! He was a fool, he tolerated pathetic ningen, and look where that left him! A disgrace to his kind!" he mocked, laughing at her.

Kira lashed out angrily at Sesshomaru, slapping him hard in the face, "What do you know of fools! Your own father did the same thing! They were all fools! You are a fool!" She said crawling away from him, her eyes twisted with rage and great sadness, "My father had honor, he may not have been conservative in his views but he was a good man!"

Sesshomaru's eyes turned red in anger, she had slapped him! How dare she! Yet no matter how much his demon side urged him to kill her, he could not bring himself to do it. Her words had struck home. His eyes slowly changed back to normal and he just sat on the grass starring into the green of Kira's eyes.

They stared at each other for a long time and finally Kira managed to speak, " I think it's best that I leave now." She stood up rather shakily, her hand hurt from how hard she had slapped him, she felt scared.

Sesshomaru stood up also but said nothing, his right cheek was red from her slap and he wasn't sure how to react. Kira still hadn't moved from where she was standing, she was waiting for him to attack her, punish her for her insolence.

Instead Sesshomaru sighed, "Rin has taken a strong liking to you and I realize that she is still not educated well. I need a caretaker for her, now that she is growing older. I would prefer a demon to do such but I have not found one that will tolerate her."

Kira looked up at him and said, "If you're asking me to be her caretaker Sesshomaru-sama I am honored especially after the way I behaved to you but I must decline. I have business that I must see to before anything."

"I do not ask," replied Sesshomaru coldly as ever.

Kira glared at him, "There is no point arguing with a _master of persuasion_ but I will only stay on one condition."

Sesshomaru rested his hand on Tokijin and gave her a stare that could petrify a grown man, "And that is?"  
"That Meiko-chan can also stay,"

"It's settled then," said Sesshomaru he turned and stalked towards the castle but added in menacingly, "I will kill you, remember that, your death will be an easy task but I will not touch you for Rin's sake."

Kira stared at him in surprise, she would not expect such a strange turn around in this taiyoukai but she realized that she feared him, something she hadn't felt since the days of living with her own father. She simply nodded in agreement and followed him inside, where Meiko and Rin were anxiously waiting for her.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Send in Reviews! I plan on adding skits later...  
>FunkE-BunnE-GaL**


	4. Annoying Toad and a Pond Accident

**FBG: Hello ya'll**

Kira: Why ya'll, what are you tryin to be gangster now?

Sesshomaru: Gangerster? What is gangster?

Kira: Something you don't know, now leave Fluffy!

Sess: Why...you...

Kira: Come and get me :P

FBG: (stares at them blankly) Well let's just continue to the story shall we?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Annoying Toads and a Pond Accident**

"Kira-chan," said the little girl tugging at the sleeve of the youkai's blue kimono, "What are we going to do today?"  
Kira smiled at Rin, she spent nearly two weeks at the taiyoukai's castle and had fallen in love with the little girl, "Rin do you want to go outside and learn about some herbs? Meiko-chan grew some nice ones in the garden."

"Ikuze!" the little girl ran off ahead of her care-taker in excitement. Kira laughed, Rin was always a free spirit. She made her way to follow but was stopped by an annoyed looking Jaken, "And where do you think you are taking Rin?"

"I was only taking her out to the garden for her lessons, Jaken-san," replied Kira curtly, the little toad annoyed her, _if I could just get the chance to squish him, but if I did that then Lord Stick-Up-His-Ass will have my behind for sure and then he'll get a stick and shove it up mine, which does not sound all to good. Imagine being like HIM for the rest of your life! Gross!_

"Again?" questioned Jaken, his yellow eyes sparkling with mischief, "Tisk, tisk, Lord Sesshomaru will be most displeased to hear this."

The anger bubble Kira was trying so hard to subdue broke and she snapped angrily at Jaken, "Look here _toad,_ I do realize your _present_ status in this situation but mark me! If we met outside these walls you would be _dead_ in a second, I do not tolerate insolent little bug-eaters, who's a pathetic disgrace to frogs everywhere!"

Jaken paled but retorted, "Lord Sesshomaru won't be pleased at all…"

"Pleased with what Jaken?"

Kira and Jaken both jumped at the same time and both cursing Sesshomaru for being so damn stealthy.

"Ano, well you see m-milord…I was just discussing with K-Kira-san here about Rin. I feel she tends to take the child outdoors to much for her own good, I didn't think you will be pleased with that," stuttered Jaken, he was afraid of being the target of either of the two inuyokai's fury, more so of Sesshomaru then Kira.

"I see," said Sesshomaru icily he turned to Kira, "May I ask why you take her outdoors as often as you do?"

Kira glared at Jaken and then turned to Sesshomaru, "Well you see, I think that Rin-chan finds it easier to study outdoors. She seems more focused in the garden, she is learning very quickly. I'm sure you of all people have noticed her improvement."

Sesshomaru snorted, "And do you really think you had anything to do with it? I see her more with Meiko then with you."

Kira growled at Sesshomaru, "Well it's not like you taught her anything, Mr.IThinkEveryoneIsAFool." She added in thought, _who also has a gargantuan stick up his prissy ass!_

"Didn't I warn you about manners bitch?" he growled backing her up against the wall.

"My manners are perfect but I only save manners for those who deserve them. Would you respond mannerly if I kept calling you _yarou _everyday?" stated Kira simply, "And I do have a name _Lord _Sesshomaru and it's Kira!" She shoved her way past Sesshomaru with her nose in the air and went to see Rin in the garden.

"Milord?" asked Jaken in a whisper, trying to get the taiyoukai's attention, "Milord? MILORD?"

"NANI!" snapped Sesshomaru, it was almost a yell, he glared at Jaken like knives through steaks.

"You are going to take such insolence from her, milord?" asked Jaken, he was barely audible.

"Do you honestly think I have a choice Jaken?" snapped Sesshomaru, "Like I always say, _Never argue with bakas they drag you down to their level and beat you with experience!_"

"But milord?"

"Yes Jaken?" said Sesshomaru, he was definitely annoyed now, _and why do I even bother having this useless toad around?_

"Since when did you say that?" he asked looking confused.

Sesshomaru had to admit, that was a good question, "Since now, Jaken, since now."

* * *

Kira arrived outside, grumbling angrily to herself, Rin was playing by the pond observing butterflies and Meiko was sitting under a cherry tree watching her. She saw Kira and patted the grass beside her.

"Well," said Meiko, "What took you so long? Rin said you were right behind her."

"I was, until stupid little bug-eater had to come and get in my way," grumbled Kira, "and THEN Lord Stick-Up-His-Butt decides to join the party."

Meiko sighed running her clawed hand through her auburn hair, "Let me guess, you two had an argument again?"

"Better believe it," mumbled Kira, she put her head on her knees and sighed.

"OH, I DO believe it," laughed Meiko, she patted her friend on the shoulder, "I mean it's not like you haven't met less annoying people? Remember Bokah-chan!"

"Meh," shrugged Kira, "Boka-chan and the others were annoying in a different way. It's the fact that he makes me look dumb and he KNOWS that he's doing it that bothers me…He gets a kick out of being the smart one!"

"Awe Kira-sama," said Meiko, "Don't worry. He doesn't have half the brains as you! I mean you have to admit, the guy can be a little dim-witted sometimes."

"No! Really!" said Kira in mock astonishment and then she said more seriously, "He isn't exactly stupid, he just has really bad ningen and youkai communication skills. His manners would make your mother faint, actually not faint, throw up!"

She was about to continue insulting Sesshomaru even more behind her back when she heard and ear-splitting shriek, "AYIEEE!"

"RIN!" Kira screamed, the little girl stumbled and fell right into the pond. In a flash Kira jumped in after her, flailing her arms around trying to grab the little girl, "RIN? RIN WHERE ARE YOU RIN? RIN?"

Kira was panicking now, she did not want anything to happen to Rin but before she could call out Rin's name, "KIRA-CHAN!" WOOSH! She was tackled into the water by a giggling Rin.

"NANI! RIN-CHAN! YOU NEARLY SCARED ME TO DEATH! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN UNDERSTAND!" screamed Kira at the top of her lungs. She didn't notice Meiko laughing like a mad-woman, Kira looked pretty stupid. Her kimono was glued to her body and her hair was sticking out everywhere.

"Kira-chan, Rin…I-I'm sorry," said the little girl hugging Kira tightly, "R-I just wanted to have some fun. Gomen ne Kira-chan."

Kira started laughing, "It's okay Rin-chan! But you are going to get one for scaring me like that!" She splashed the little girl who squealed and started splashing the inuyoukai back. They continued like this for a few moments until Kira stopped noticing a pissed-off Sesshomaru standing not far away.

* * *

"Ah…hey Sesshomaru-sama!" cried Kira being as cheerful as she possibly could be, _oh crap…I am so dead._

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" squealed Rin, she ran out of the water and threw her wet self around Sesshomaru, giving his legs a bear-hug. Sesshomaru grunted but patted Rin's wet head ever so slightly.

"Go inside and change Rin," he said, "you'll catch a cold."

"Awe…can't Ri-I play some more?" she asked looking hopefully up at his face.

"Iie, Rin," said Sesshomaru sternly, "Now go inside. Meiko-san take her inside and help her change."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama," said Meiko, she ran over to Rin, throwing one quick worried glance at Kira and walked Rin inside.

After they were gone Sesshomaru turned on Kira who was still standing in the pond, looking like a fool, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING! SHE CAN'T SWIM! HOW BAKA CAN YOU GET, SOMETHING SERIOUS COULD'VE HAPPENED! You bitch, you wench, you-"

"DAMARE!" yelled Kira, "Firstly, Rin was playing by the pond and fell in, I DID NOT DRAG HER INSIDE. SECONDLY, you could've asked my nicely rather then going into a fit although it is nice you care about her. AND FINALLY COULD YOU PLEASE ASK SOMEONE TO PULL OUT THAT HORRENDUS STICK THAT IS STUCK UP YOUR ASS! PLEASE FOR THE SAKE OF EVERYONE IN THIS CASTLE!" Kira then realized she shouldn't have said that last part, "Kuso! Now you're really going to kill me!"

"That, I am," said Sesshomaru, his eyes were red, he unleashed Tokijin and ran straight at her. Now you see, at that moment Sesshomaru didn't think and he didn't realize where Kira was standing. So instead of slicing her head off and silencing her for good, he well, put it this way, SPLASH!

"AH KUSO!"

Kira just stood there for a second and then broke out in fit of laughter, she couldn't stop. Tokijin was on the grass right beside the pond, while Sesshomaru stood inside, soaking wet. His hair was stuck to his skull and he had an array of pond lilies around his head, forming a crown. His giant pelt was floating beside him and well he basically looked like an idiot.

Hearing all the noise, Meiko, a now dry Rin, Jaken, some other youkai servants and Ryoko all came running out. They all stood there not knowing what to do and then Rin started joining Kira in the laughing and then pretty much everyone was laughing.

Now poor Sesshomaru, he never felt so humiliated in his life. He wanted to murder everyone that was there, but he couldn't, he needed his servants. He wanted to cast Kira into the oblivion and never see her face again, but he couldn't, not while he was wet anyways. Actually he found it quite funny himself and managed an inner laugh, which was only reflected in his eyes, a glint only Kira managed to see. He slowly came out of the pond before whispering deathly to Kira, "We will finish this."

Kira who was still laughing managed to croak, "Yeah right sure, Lord Lilly. YOU KNOW THE FLOWERS MAKE YOU LOOK SO GOOD!"

Sesshomaru just glared at her even more and then turned to make his way back to his castle, he needed to change. He glared at everyone else, who all shut up instantly and ran back inside to their unfinished work. In the end, it was only Rin and Kira who were still laughing. He sighed and went inside, secretly plotting how he was going to throw Kira triumphantly into the oblivion and make it 'seem' like an 'accident'.

Kira finally after laughing herself breathless managed to clamber out as well, Rin and Meiko stood waiting for her.

"Kira-chan why was Sesshomaru-sama in the water with you?" asked Rin, still giggling.

"He fell inside Rin, like you did, it was an accident," said Kira gently she sighed, "Rin go inside and work on your embroidery, okay?"

"Hai!" cried Rin and she skipped her way inside.

After she left Meiko turned to Kira, who stood wringing out her kimono, "What happened there? Cause that, THAT was not normal."

"Ah well I insulted him pretty bad, I just got you know all riled up and knowing me the words just came out," said Kira meekly.

"So he tried to kill you?" said Meiko figuring the rest out for herself, "And in his rage he didn't realize you were in the pond and he tripped and fell in?"

"Ne," replied Kira, "You're so smart Meiko-chan!"

"Hai," said Meiko, "I know eh! But still, that was pretty funny. But now he'll REALLY want to kill you. So I suggest you play it cool for awhile, so he cools off…"

"No! Really!" said Kira sarcastically, "I better start running like hell now or I'm doomed."

"I wouldn't say doomed, not yet anyways," said Meiko, "You've been in worse situations then this."

"TRUE," said Kira nodding her head in agreement, "b-A-Ah-AHCHOO!"

"We better get you inside, you're soaked," said Meiko shaking her head, _Kira-chan can be such a fool. Good-hearted and smart but still a fool._

* * *

**FBG: Did you like it?**

Sess: Did you have to throw me into a pond? Why couldn't I leap gracefully OVER it not IN IT?

FBG: It's something called humor due to your humiliation.

Kira: Yeah!

**FBG: Here are some more translations.**

Ikuze- let's go  
Kuso- shit  
Damare- shut up!  
Inuyoukai- dog demon  
oblivion (is english if u didnt know)-means a dark space of nothingness

FBG: Well that's all for now, I must leave you Earthlings to it then!

Kira: You're an alien?

FBG: NO! REALLY!

Kira: But-but-Ah forget it! Good-bye!


	5. Seiichi and Encouragment

**FBG: Hello again...I am back! With a new Chapter! Muahaha **

Kira: Which means I'm back too, sucker! (pokes Sesshomaru)

Sess: (sarcastically)Yeehaw!

FBG: As you can see, they aren't going to kill each other. Because I successfully tied them to chairs. Muahaha!

Sess: Yeah, after you gave us sleeping pills in our coke.

Kira: SHE DID WHAT!

Sess: Baka...you didn't know...

Kira: No...

FBG: SHUT UP AND LET THEM READ!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Seiichi-san and Encouragement**

"Hmmm," she stood in front of the shelf. There were hundreds of scrolls and books all neatly placed, she sighed, everything was mostly old documents about some law or another, "How many records you actually NEED to run a territory!"

"Quite a bit, from what I see anyways,"

Kira spun around; leaning against the door frame was a youkai she hadn't seen before. He was quite tall with golden hair that fell to his waist in a long braid. He wore a grey hatori with blue leaves spreading diagonally across his chest. He had deep blue eyes and a scar cutting across his cheek.

"Who are you?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Yamada Seiichi desu," he said with a small bow, "am I in the honored presence of Kira-san?"

"Hai," said Kira, scratching her head, _Seiichi-san? I've heard that name before... _As if he could read her mind, he added in.

"I have come on a state visit, representing my father, Shigekazu, Taiyoukai of the Southern Lands," he stated simply, he smiled, "You are the youkai Lord Sesshomaru said is the care-taker of Rin-chan, ne?"

"NANI!" cried Kira she bowed very low, "Ano, ano, I am honored to be in your presence." _Ah, if Lord Stick-Up-His-Butt finds out about this, and I promised Meiko, I'd stay on his good side!_

Seiichi laughed, "You don't need formalities. I come here quite often to visit Onii-chan, while representing father of course." He sat down and indicated Kira do the same, "I know it's quite odd that I refer to him as such but I trained with him when I was very small. Of course he's changed a lot since then but I will always respect Sesshomaru-sama."

Kira snorted but said nothing, she couldn't help but disagree. When it came to Sesshomaru, Kira was his number one critic.

"You don't really like him do you?" asked Seiichi with a grin.

"Do you HONESTLY think that I would LIKE SOMEONE WHO TRIED TO KILL ME, TWICE!" she exclaimed, she felt insulted by his question.

"Really?" said Seiichi with a shake of his head, "I envy him. It's not everyday you get a beautiful youkai staying in your house, who not only has beauty but a from what I heard a great personality too."

Kira turned beet-red, _I am so glad Meiko isn't here to see this but on the other hand…HE REALLY THINKS THAT! ABOUT ME!_

"Eh, you don't really mean that!" said Kira trying to shake it off as easily as she could, "Trust me I can be really horrendous sometimes, and quite evil. I'm not THAT good. Honest!"

Seiichi only laughed, "Iie, I heard a lot about you from Rin-chan." He quickly turned on her intently, his eyes gleaming with anticipation, "Is it true you made Sesshomaru-sama fall into the pond?"

"Ah, hehe, well you see, it was more of a…" Kira started uncomfortably, "It was an accident. I wasn't standing in a convenient place for him to properly kill me…"

"Really?" mused Seiichi and then he sighed, "It's a shame I missed it."

Kira giggled, "You should've SEEN him! I never thought he would look that ridiculous but then it was rather cute too!"

She was about to continue more when they were both interrupted, "AHEM!"

* * *

"Nani!" Seiichi jumped up looking rather embarrassed, "Gomen Sesshomaru-sama, we didn't notice you there."

Kira just shook her head in agreement, while taking in the sight of the two youkai. They looked quite odd; Seiichi seemed more outgoing and tender while Sesshomaru was basically a cold brick. She could hardly imagine how they could tolerate each other.

"Kira," said Sesshomaru coldly, he wasn't even looking at her, "It's getting late. I think you should put Rin to bed now."

"Hai," said Kira standing up, she smiled at Seiichi, "It was a pleasure chatting with you Seiichi-san." She quickly walked past them both before muttering, "It was NICE talking to you too LORD Sesshomaru."

Both the male youkai heard her, Seiichi grinned and Sesshomaru glared daggers at her back and then turned on Seiichi, "And what are you smiling stupidly about?"

"Nani-ne," he said shrugging, "She's a very cheerful person. I can understand why Rin-chan appreciates her so much."

"Hmmm," was all Sesshomaru could reply he was starring at a document on the table. They stood in quiet silence for a few minutes.

"Sesshomaru-sama," asked Seiichi, he stepped beside the older youkai, "Do you honestly hate her like you say you do?"

"Hai," replied Sesshomaru coldly.

"Doshite?"

"She is nothing but an annoying youkai," said Sesshomaru darkly, "Her existence is meaningless to me."

"Do you really mean that onii-chan?" said Seiichi quietly, he was a very tender-hearted demon, although he's very fierce in battle.

"Are you going to continue asking me uselessly stupid questions Seiichi?" said Sesshomaru turning on him coldly, "I assure you, I have no love for that creature whatsoever, she is merely here to provide Rin a proper education and nurturing." Sesshomaru snorted and added, "Although even I lack the understanding of HOW she is 'nurturing'."

"I HEARD THAT!" Kira yelled storming into the room, she happened to be heading back from tucking Rin into bed when she overheard the two youkai talking.

"Why, hello, Kira-san," said Seiichi trying to be pleasant.

Kira however completely ignored him, walking right up to Sesshomaru and giving him a cold hard SLAP!

Sesshomaru growled but did nothing, and Kira said, "You honestly believe I'm not fit to teach Rin? To NURTURE her! Then why in the name of HELL am I here! Do you want to know why? Can anyone ask me WHY!"

"Why?"

"I'M HEAR BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT RIN AS IF SHE WAS MY OWN CHILD! She's a wonderful, beautiful little girl who has a very bright future ahead of her. To me it makes no difference whether she is youkai or ningen, I love her for who she is! I'M NOT HERE BECAUSE OF YOU SESSHOMARU! I'M NOT HERE DOING YOU A FAVOUR! IN MY HONEST OPINION, I DON'T GIVE KUSO ABOUT YOU!" Kira yelled quite loudly and finished her rant by slapping Sesshomaru again and storming out of the library.

Seiichi stared blankly at the Taiyoukai, who looked angry as hell but was biting his tongue to not chase after her. Finally after what seemed like a millennia of anger management, Seiichi managed to say, "You took that quite well. If I was a bystander who had no idea who you two were. I would honestly think, you were married!"

This made Sesshomaru turn pale with fury while Seiichi only grinned and ran out of the library before the taiyoukai recovered enough to give him a beating.

* * *

Kira sat outside on the steps muttering curses about Sesshomaru, _how dare he! How dare that son of a gun say that about me! He may be TAIYOUKAI of the Western Lands but I'm KIRA! Kira Hoshiko daughter of Yoshimitsu, rightful Taiyoukai of the Northern Lands! Who gives KUSO about Sesshomaru anyways!_

"All he is, is Lord Stick-Up-My-Prissy-Ass! That's what he is!"

"You okay?" Kira looked up to see a concerned looking Seiichi, _why couldn't he be more like Seiichi-san! At least he's nice and kind, and he has a nice smile, which makes him look amazingly…OKAY STOP RIGHT THERE! That's better._

"Hai," sighed Kira, "I'm okay. Gomen ne Seiichi-san. You didn't need to have heard all that."

"It's alright, I could see why you both are frustrated with each other," mused Seiichi, he ran his long fingers through his blond hair.

"BOTH of us? Why can't it be ONE of us, namely him," snapped Kira, "Do you see me going around insulting people just because I feel like it!"

"No, but you aren't making the situation any easier, you have to admit, you were acting a bit childish getting mad like that," replied Seiichi quite frankly.

"Nani! That's not fair," muttered Kira, she put her head in her hands and pouted, "Why are you giving me a lecture and not him?"

"Because I think you're more reasonable to talk to and I think you deserve the lecture. But this isn't a lecture. Kira, you have to be more patient with Sesshomaru-sama. I know he can be a prick, but if you be nice, he'll be nice back," smiled Seiichi.

"He's right you know," Kira looked up to see Meiko, she looked so much different, older and more settled, _it's been only a month and I know she likes it here. But then I can't blame her, Ryoko has doted on her since the beginning. They make a good couple…I'm happy for her._

Kira smiled, "Well if you say so. I'll try!" She frowned and added, "But I can't guarantee you anything!"

Seiichi and Meiko both smiled, "Well it's a start!"

* * *

Sesshomaru entered the garden, his thoughts were settled, he muttered a bit about how he hated Kira. 

"Nice night isn't it?"

He turned his head, Kira was sitting under a willow tree, he dark hair following down the front of her kimono, _kimono?_ Sesshomaru raised an eye-brow in surprise since when did Kira dress like a woman and ACTUALLY look good?

"Hmfph," he shrugged and sat down on a large stone.

"You seem uptight, something wrong?" asked Kira, she said resting her chin on her hand.

"Iie," replied Sesshomaru, he turned his head towards her, "Why are you so irritating?"

Kira smiled, "You just noticed now…"

The two of them continued to have a 'mild' conversation, a few insults here and there but nothing bad. Meiko, Ryoko and Seiichi stood on the terrace of the castle, watching them.

"They're actually having a conversation…" said Ryoko, his mouth was slightly open in awe.

"Yeah," said Meiko with a smile, "I guess you just need to give them some encouragement, ne?"

"Hai, hai," replied the other two youkai in agreement. Meiko is probably right, all you need is to give people some encouragement here and there, and they'll get along. Right?

* * *

**FBG: Awe, they had a normal conversation for once...awe...how cute... **

Sess: Shut up! Shut up I say!

Kira: I was being a model citizen, that's all.

FBG: Yeah right...(starts to hum the Wedding Song but gets hit on the head by Kira, and falls off her chair)

Kira: We hope you enjoyed...now good-bye.

Sess: Come on let's take her body and burn it! That way we-(gets hit on the head by FBG, who laughs like crazy)


	6. Field Trip: Part I

**FBG: WE'RE BACK! **

Sess: Why do you always say that?

Kira: Yeah...it's getting kinda lame...

FBG: Meanies! Pfph...

Kira: Like you're not...I have to be NICE to HIM!

Sess: I deserve to be treated as such! (gets hit on the head)

FBG: Readers read on!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Field Trip: Part I**

A lazy summer afternoon, at the castle of the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands. The sun beat down strong hot beams but luckily there was a cool breeze blowing.

On the terrace of the western gardens, sat two youkai playing a serious game of chess. The white pieced player was a male tori-youkai with long blonde hair in a braid, his opponent; the black pieced player was a female inu-youkai, wearing a cerulean kimono.

"Oh, is Kira-chan going to beat Seiichi-chan badly?" said a little girl poking her head between the two concentrating youkai.

"Ne, Rin-chan!" smiled Kira patting the little girl's head, "I'm going to be Seiichi-sama really bad!"

"That's a bunch of kuso, as you can see, I am BEATING you," said Seiichi looking smug but the look was wiped clean off his face, when Kira, beat him in a well planned check-mate.

"NANI! KUSO! KUSO! KUSO!" yelled Seiichi totally outraged, "BUT I was winning!"

"Iie, you weren't I was. If you paid more attention!" said Kira laughing, she turned to Rin, "See? I told you I would beat him badly."

Rin smiled, her eyes glowing in adoration, "Rin-I'm going to grow up and be just like Kira-chan!"

"Iie, Rin-chan, you don't need to be like me! You're Rin-chan and everyone likes you for who you are, but I am flattered at the thought!" smiled Kira, hugging the little girl.

Seiichi smiled, "Hai, she's right. We don't want another Kira-chan, around, now do we Meiko-san?"

"IIE! Do you?" she said laughing; she was busy stitching a kimono for Rin.

Kira glared at them, "You're both so MEAN! You know that!" Seiichi and Meiko only laughed some more, though it was cut short by the unexpected entrance of Jakin.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru would like to see Rin-chan and Kira-san in his study," he said abruptly. Meiko raised an eyebrow in Kira's direction, the two of them held a silent gaze before Kira left with Rin to see Sesshomaru. 

"What does Lord Sesshomaru want, Jakin-san?" asked Kira plainly.

"He wishes to speak to you, my lord does not conduct details with me," replied Jakin smoothly.

"Will Jaken-sama play with me later?" asked Rin, tugging on the toad demon's hoari.

"Maybe later," he said stopping in front of the study doors. He opened them and beckoned Kira and Rin inside before sliding them shut and leaving.

Kira stared at the room, bright sunlight fell throw from the east windows. Sesshomaru was seated at a large desk, his head bent over a scroll which he was writing on. Rin stood silently beside her sensei, waiting for instruction.

"You called, Sesshomaru-sama?" asked Kira, placing a clawed hand on Rin's shoulder.

"Hai, sit," he said. They sat down on the two cushions on the floor, he put his quill down and turned to them, "I realized that Rin's teaching is going quite well. In the few weeks you were hear she has improved greatly."

"And?"

"I think it would be beneficial for Rin-chan to be taken on a short trip outside the castle," he said smoothly, not really gazing at either one of them.

"Yay!" cried Rin, but was silenced by a look from Kira.

"Doshite?" she asked turning on Sesshomaru suspiciously.

He looked rather surprised, "Don't you think Rin-cha is deserving of a reward such as this?"

"Hai," said Kira, she turned to the window, "What do you plan for us to do?"

"I normally make rounds at this time of year to check on my lands. Usually I take Rin and Jakin, but since you are her teacher, I must take you instead. This will be a learning opportunity for Rin and it would be easier for me," he replied flatly.

Kira sighed, _wonderful a vacation with Lord Stick-Up-My-Butt, how very wonderful._

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, glaring at her.

"Nani ne," she replied looking completely innocent. She ran a hand through her dark hair, "When do we leave?"

Sesshomaru turned to the window, "Tomorrow at dawn. We'll be taking Ah-Un."

"YAY!" cried Rin, who could contain herself no longer, she ran to Sesshomaru and tossed her arms around him in a bear hug,

"Sesshomaru-sama is the greatest! We're going to have so much fun! You, me, Kira-chan and Ah-Un! Yay!" She gave him another tight squeeze before hugging Kira and running out the door to tell everyone the good news.

Kira smiled, watching her go, she stood up and said quite unexpectedly to Sesshomaru before leaving the room, "You're like a father to her. She's very lucky to have you and you her."

* * *

Kira was already up well before dawn, she went out into the garden where she started her early morning training exercises. 

She slowly started her meditation after going through a series of jujitsu and ninja practice moves, feeling the warm early morning breeze on her face made her smile.  
"You busy?" Seiichi stood behind the female inu-youaki; she looked quite beautiful in the morning sunlight. Her long black hair was tied back and she wore a light green hatori with light weight armor.

"Iie," she said smiling up at Seiichi, he handed her a hot cup of tea, "Arigato gozaimasu."

Seiichi sat down beside her, "You excited about your trip?"

"Iie," she replied, "Should I be?"

"I'm not sure."

"What will you be doing while we're gone?" she asked, it was a question that was subtly waiting in the back of her mind now.

Seiichi awkwardly ran his fingers through his gold hair, "Well, I uh, actually I haven't really thought about that…"

"Nani! Are you serious?" cried Kira, nearly dropping her cup.

He chuckled, "Well yeah I suppose I should've planned something eh? I mean Meiko-san and Ryoko-san are going to be in the village…"

"Hai, she's selling some of the clothes that she made and some of her herbal remedies," said Kira quietly, "I'm glad she likes it here, it'll be easier for her when I leave."

It was now Seiichi's turn to be surprised, "NANI! WHEN DID YOU PLAN THIS!"

"A few days now," sighed Kira, she scratched her head, "I know Rin-chan's teaching went well, I don't have much left to teach her and Meiko-chan was always better then I was."

"Kira-chan, isn't that a little baka? Don't you think your better of here?" he said rather sternly.

Kira smiled, "I wasn't planning on leaving now, maybe in a month or so. When fall starts, I'll probably leave. I can make it back to Hoja-sama's village by the winter."

"Hoja? Are you talking about Masakazu Hoja, that ninja master?" asked Seiichi.

"Hai," replied Kira, looking puzzled, "Doshite?"

"His village is on the borders of my father's region. He's quite famous in the southern parts, even if he's a ningen and all," replied Seiichi, "I wouldn't have thought you knew him."

"Yeah, Meiko and I trained with him for nearly two years. He was a very good friend, it's been awhile since I last saw him, I wouldn't mind going back there," said Kira, after a few moments she stood up, "But, right now my priority is with Rin-chan."

Seiichi nodded and stood up as well, "I think nii-chan is awake and preparing now."

They both headed inside and down the halls to the castle's courtyard. There a multitude of servants were running around getting everything set for their lord's departure. Ah-Un was out amusing himself by flicking his tail at servants who would flee in terror, hoping he would not attack, Kira laughed.

"Ah-Un's enjoying himself," she said smiling, Seiichi grinned in agreement. After a moment, Jaken came out followed by Meiko who was carrying a large bundle, which turned out to be a sleeping Rin.

"She fell asleep right after she got changed, she must be tired," said Meiko quietly handing over Rin to Kira. Kira gently lifted the girl up onto Ah-Un's back, "Don't wake her." She whispered to the two-headed dragon, who gently nudged Rin affectionately.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" said Kira to Meiko. The neko-youkai shook her head, her green eyes catching the sunlight at all angles, "I don't know."

As soon as she said this, Sesshomaru walked in, all the servants immediately bowed in respect and quickly went to continue their work and Sesshomaru grunted in acknowledgement. He was wearing his full armor and both Tokijin and Tenseiga were hanging at his side.

"Finally you made it," said Kira smugly, "It's well past dawn if you didn't realize, did you sleep in your majesty?"

Sesshomaru growled, "This Sesshomaru doesn't like to be mocked, I had important business to take care of."

"That's what you always say," retorted Kira, she stood with her arms crossed.

Sesshomaru glared at her again and then asked, "Where is Rin?"

"She's asleep on Ah-Un," replied Kira quietly, "She was up late last night, in excitement, she's tired."

Sesshomaru looked at the sleeping little girl, he almost seemed to smile when his cold hard mask appeared again, "Everything is packed and ready. Get on."

He nudged Kira towards Ah-Un, Kira gracefully lept up onto the dragon's back gently placing Rin in her lap. Sesshomaru in turned jumped but behind her, placing one arm around her waist, and then other grasped Ah-Un's reins. Immediately they were off, soaring into the early morning sky.

* * *

In a dark castle, deep in the heart of the Northern Lands, a demon lord sat alone in his anti-chamber. He was a shape-shifter, the most feared demon in all the lands and today he was not pleased. 

He summoned his servant to him, "Bring me Kagura."

"You called," the wind demon stood at the door, the shape shifter turned around, she stared at him coldly.

"I'm giving you a very easy task Kagura," said Naraku quietly, "I want you to go and spy on that irritating Taiyoukai, Sesshomaru."

"Since when has he been…"

"Do you not like the idea Kagura? Hmm, oh you're silent now good. It's a good idea not to question me, and I'd rather not hear your stupid voice," he said quietly, "Now go. I want to hear a detailed report when you come back and this time, don't screw up!"

Kagura said nothing, merely bowing and walking out of the room, Naraku turned around again and continued his brooding.

* * *

**FBG: Uh oh...something bad is going to happen... **

Sess: Nothing 'bad' can happen to this Sesshomaru!

Kira: Liar! (punches his shoulder)

Sess: OH! Fine then, name me THREE 'bad' things that happened to me!

Kira: Phft! That's easy! 1) I came into your life. 2) You fell into a pond because I came into your life. 3) You've been secretly been made fun of ever since you fell into the pond because I came into your life. There done!

Sess: (grumbles) Why you little smart...

FBG: (nudges him) She's right you know.

Sess: YOU SHUT UP!

FBG: NEVER! (runs away with story)


	7. Field Trip: Part II

**FBG: Ok, I'm SO sorry I haven't updated for such a long time, but I've been really busy. Had quite a few cousins vacationing at my place for the past three weeks, so I barely had time to use the comp. and also I needed to rewrite this chapter, I decided a more interesting direction for this story...Anyways send in your reviews! (I don't have any...I'd like some...if you'd spare the time...please!) Anyways read and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6  
Feild Trip: Part II**

"Okay Rin-chan let's see what you made!" cried Kira happily. It was nearly the end of their third day on the trip. Rin was assigned to create a map of a small wooded while Kira worked on dinner, for the camp. The Taiyoukai had been busy, traveling on his own and wasn't due till later in the evening.

"Here!" cried Rin, her black hair was tied in a pony-tail which bobbed on her head as she excitedly handed over her scroll.

"NANI!" screamed Kira, she was surprised, "Rin-chan this is so GOOD! Wow you put so much detail and you even have a legend! I'm so proud of you!" Kira threw her arms around the little girl in a tight squeeze, "Now roll this up nicely and keep it safe, we should show Sesshomaru-sama how much you've accomplished, he'll be pleased, ne?"

"HAI!" cried Rin and she ran over to the small tent they made to wrap the scroll. Kira went over to the small fire, where she stirred a small pot of rice for Rin.

"Gosh, it's been so tiring, I totally forgot how to rough it out," groaned Kira melodramatically, "I should feel ashamed!"

"You should."

Kira lifted her head, Sesshomaru was finally back after a long disappearance. She scowled at him, he waved off her appreciation of his remark in return.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" Rin ran out of her tent and flung her arms around the taiyoukai. He merely patted her head and said calmly, "Rin, this Sesshomaru is tired, I must get some rest. I had a long day."

"Gomen, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin said but gave him a little hug while she was at it and then ran back to her tent, where she was busy drawing.

Kira was sitting by the fire, brushing her black hair, she glanced up at Sesshomaru, who took off his armor, "What were you doing today that got you so tired?"

Sesshomaru glanced at her coldy and turned back to his armor, which he was now busy polishing, Kira ignored his glare and repeated, "What were you doing today Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Wench, why do you care about my business, of which you have no reason to be involved in," he snapped standing up.

"It was just a simple question," replied Kira quietly, she slowly tied her hair back up and placed her jade brush away. Sesshomaru starred at her, she was indeed a beautiful youkai, the type that could catch anyone's eye yet she exposed herself as a threat, using her strong will rather then her possible seductive side to get what she wants. _She's not the type to be messed with,_ realizing his thoughts, he snorted and went into his tent.

* * *

Meiko sat alone under a large tree by the pond, it was night and she was starring at the vast black sky.

"Meiko," she felt strong arms snugly place a robe around her shoulders, she smiled, leaning her head against Ryoko's arm, "Something troubles you, ne?"

Meiko sighed poking the grass with her toe, after a moment, she said, "It's Kira, I'm worried, that she's planning on leaving soon."

Ryoko sat down beside the pretty neko-youkai, resting his long bow against the tree, "You think this because?"

Meiko gazed into his dark eyes, he gently took her chin in his hand, "You can tell me," he said reassuringly.

"Well," she sighed, "Kira's always been about purpose. I've only known her for so long but I think ever since her family was murdered, she kept herself busy. Here she's had more time to herself and I think she fears being alone with her thoughts…"

Ryoko hugged Meiko tightly, placing his cheek against her hair, "You care too much about others, Kira is old enough to make her own choices. She will follow her own path, it's destiny."

Meiko laughed, "You know the mystical proverbs don't suite you, at all."

Ryoko grinned sheepishly, his dark eyes alit with humor, his cat ears perked up, "Sorry, remind never give you mystical advice again."

* * *

The bright early morning rays of the sun spewed through the open flap of Kira's small tent. She groaned flipping over trying to block out the light but of course her attempt failed.

_I might as well get up,_ she thought to herself. She quickly changed out of her yukata, and into her hatori. She came out of the tent tying the sash around her waist.

"Good morning."

Kira looked up to a very interesting sight, Sesshomaru was sitting in front of his own tent, drinking a cup of what looked to be green tea, what she thought was green tea anyways, he was wearing no armour and the front of his kimono was open, marking Kira's eyebrow raise.

"Good morning," she said tossing her hair to one side, "I suppose you were up training then?"

Sesshomaru nodded, sipped his drink and then said, "I presume you are going to train as well?"

Kira glanced as him sideways, "Do I sense a challenge from you milord?"

_Milord…it sounds nice coming from her…_Sesshomaru grinned ever so slightly, "I suppose, if you're up to it…"

Kira smiled evilly, "I haven't had a decent match for a long time, it would be an honour!"

They both readied themselves and faced each other. His kimono was still not tied properly, making Kira feel a bit distracted. She busied herself, by stretching. Next to Sesshomaru, Kira looked completely opposite, standing before him; she was lightly bouncing on either foot, energized for a fight. Sesshomaru stood calmly, his had resting lightly on Tokijin. Her right hand placed firmly on the hilt of Shinka; a sword she found in the Taiyoukai's armory. Her own sword shattered shortly after her first encounter with Sesshomaru.

He then suddenly charged at her, Tokijin flaring from its sheath. Kira leapt sideways and blocked the blow to her midriff with her thick silver armlet. Sesshomaru hacked at her again, this time she blocked using Shinka's sheath. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her sword, "Since when did you have this?"

Kira rolled out of the way, escaping another blow, she giggled, "Since I stole it from you!" Sesshomaru growled and attacked with his claws, Kira using her right arm to block another sword blow, grabbed his hand, his claws inches from her face.

They went on for another half and hour, sparing with each other, only to stop when Kira tripped to avoid crashing into Rin, who was coming over towards them in a hurry.

"Rin-chan! You should be more careful," cried Kira, she lay flat on the ground, "I could've hurt you."

Rin grinned mischievously, "You should be more careful Kira-chan, you let Sesshomaru-sama win!"

Kira glared up at Sesshomaru who was smirking, she turned to Rin who was still grinning, "After ALL I've done for you! This is how you repay me!"

Rin squealed as Kira pounced, attacking her ferociously with tickles, "ONEGAI SHIMASU! STOP! Please, Kira-chan, that tickles! AH! Sesshomaru-sama help!"

Sesshomaru responded by sheathing his sword and saying, "You brought this on yourself Rin. Deal with it!"

"Ahahaha," the little girl was huffing madly, she stood up, finally free from Kira's grasp. Kira was smiling and then she turned sharply on the demon lord, "HEY! We aren't done here, that was interfere-"

She stopped mid-sentence, Sesshomaru raised his hand in silence, then Kira smelt it, there was a scent of a demon heading this way, she drew Rin close to her.

"What is it…"

Sesshomaru stood in front of them, suddenly a demon crashed right into their campsite, he was a huge saru-youaki, with huge purple eyes. He wore an armored kilt but otherwise looked very untamed.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I was sent to deliver you this message from young Lord Seiichi, he requires your presence as soon as you receive this. I must go now, I bid you farewell, milord, Mistress Kira, Lady Rin," he bowed three times after handing the Taiyoukai a scroll and vanished back into the trees.

Sesshomaru quickly opened the scroll, "This is hand.." he muttered.

"Well what does it say?"

"It appears that famed matchmaker, Lady Ichigo has yet again returned to my castle, and poor Seiichi cannot handle her presence, she arrived a few hours after we left," Sesshomaru said, but he stopped quite abruptly. Kira was now white as chalk, her eyes were wide like discs. She looked like she had seen a ghost, and a very scary one at that.

* * *

**FBG: Well, I hoped you enjoyed this one! Anyways, again, send in your reviews!**


	8. Meiko Tells A Story

**FBG: Another new chapter!**

Sess: (sarcastically) Yay!

Kira: I never knew Meiko told stories...

Meiko: (popping in for a visit) You never asked me...

FBG: And please read, if you want to hear Meiko's story...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7  
Meiko Tells A Story (About Kira)**

The castle of the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, was in an uproar, it hasn't even been a day since their Lord left, yet the castle was being put through its paces. The great matchmaker, Lady Ichigo was presently residing in the castle, which of course, had everyone on edge, especially two demons, who were pacing in the castle grounds, waiting anxiously for the residing Lord to return.

One was the little toad demon Jaken, who knew unless his master returned soon, would lose total control of the castle. The other was, the lord's close friend, heir to his own lands, Seiichi too was pacing anxiously, because he knew, if the lord in question didn't return soon, Lady Ichigo will turn her cupid eyes on him.

"Where can they be? I'm sure that messenger must've located them by now," huffed Seiichi.

Jaken snapped at him, "And HOW exactly do you know that Master Seiichi? What if this messenger, didn't even bother delivering the message!"

Seiichi stopped, "I know he did! He served my father once before and I don't think he would enjoy displeasing me."

Jaken however looked at him doubtfully, but continued pacing, rather then saying anything at all, _he's being too confident, what if his messenger never finds Lord Sesshomaru! Then we're all done for! Espeically him! _

"Jaken, look!" cried Seiichi joyously, above they could see Ah-Uh approaching, gently gliding into a descent. As soon as he landed in the courtyard, Kira who was riding on his back, jumped off and ran straight into the castle without saying a word to anyone. She didn't even bother to greet Meiko, who was coming outside, she of course was not perturbed by this.

"Greetings Sesshomaru-sama!" said Seiichi, "I am glad you received my message."

"Who has she brought this time?" said Sesshomaru, he looked around the castle grounds and noticed most of his servants rushing about, he scowled at this.

Jaken cleared his throat and said, "Well, master, I believe it's a young neko-youkai, Mayumi, I believe is her name, milord. She's a daughter of an Eastern Lord, although I myself am not entirely sure of this…"

He would've continued but Sesshomaru had already stalked off into the castle, although he looked calm and collected, those who knew him, recognized he was in a state of anger and annoyance.

Meiko quickly took Rin inside, while answering her frantic questions on Kira's whereabouts. Jaken had already run off after his master and Ah-Un, was being tended too by servants. Leaving Seiichi the freedom of following Meiko, while wondering what had gotten into Kira.

* * *

Rin was finally settled into her room, Ryoko took the liberty of keeping an eye on her while Meiko was outside, her peace was interrupted by Seiichi, who was worriedly playing with the end of his long blonde pony-tail.

"Coming to ask about Kira, I suppose?" asked Meiko, she patted the empty spot beside her, her short red hair catching the sunlight.

Seiichi sat down, "Going to tell me what's going on?"

"Yeah, but you have to promise, Seiichi-san, you will never EVER repeat what I just told you to anyone else. Unless Kira or I, gives you permission!"

"Okay," he shrugged, _whatever it is, it probably isn't that bad, females always over-exaggerate these kinds of things…_

"I'm guessing you probably figured out that Kira has been irked by the presence of her Ladyship?" At this Seiichi nodded and Meiko continued, "Well you see, Kira's mother died when she was very small. So during her childhood she was raised by her father and two older, twin brothers, Kuma and Kumi."

"The Deadly Ones?" questioned Seiichi, their names were well known, in the Eastern and Southern parts, for Kira's brothers were very good fighters. Meiko nodded yes, "I had no idea, she was related to them."

"Yes, their origins weren't very well known but like I was saying. She was raised by men, so she knew how to fight, about war strategies, and everything. Now, I think Kira must've been around oh I don't know, well, let's just say she wasn't that young anymore. Her Ladyship, decided to pay a visit to her father, she wanted him to remarry. Of course Yoshimitsu refused, he wasn't interested but on her visit there, Lady Ichigo, happened to notice Kira. She was completely appalled, as you can imagine."

"So she urged Yoshimitsu, to send Kira to stay with her for awhile, to learn how to act like a proper lady, she even went as far as saying that Kira was a disgrace to his family, that no female should act like her etcetera, etcetera. He finally gave in and Kira was sent off. She spent quite a few years there, she never mentioned how long though, but I'm sure it was awhile," continued Meiko, she stopped to take a breath and then went on, "She became quite a lady, and Ichigo, was really pleased, so she did what she would do with any of her 'girls'…"

Seiichi interjected, "She decided to marry her off?"

"EXACTLY," replied Meiko smiling, "As you know it didn't pass on well with Kira at all, she tried to argue, weasel her way out, she said she even begged but her Ladyship refused. So in the end Kira complied, you know thinking it wasn't so bad, but when she went to meet her future mate…ugh…he was a great big ugly looking SARU!"

"A saru-youkai?" said Seiichi, sounded disgusted.

"Ne," nodded Meiko, "Poor Kira, ran for her life. She spent a long while in my own village, that's where I met her before deciding it was safe for her to return home. If her brothers didn't teach her how to navigate and hide her trail, she knew she would've been a goner. The funny thing is her father didn't find out about the planned wedding, Lady Ichigo never mentioned it to him although, she did threaten Kira pretty badly, about what she would do the next time she sees her."

"Ah!" said Seiichi finally, understanding what was going on, "No wonder she's so scared, I don't blame her. I would be too."

"Not only that!" cried Meiko, "We found out later from one of Lady Ichigo's former maids, this was after her father's murder, Lady Ichigo was furious when she found out about it. She of course was upset, she was good friends with Yoshimitsu, but she was furious that Kira never came to her."

Seiichi nodded sympathizing in Kira's dilemma, "I wonder what she'll do to Kira…"

"I think we're about to find out…" said Meiko quietly, because the sounds of a yelling Matchmaker was echoing through the castle.

* * *

**FBG: I wonder what's going to happen...**

Sess: This does not look good for me...what's going to happen to me?

Kira: RIGHT NOW JUST WORRY ABOUT ME!

FBG: Don't worry nothing BAD is going to happen...

Sess&Kira: Yeah Right!

FBG: (smirking evilly) Stayed tuned ppl and send in your reviews! 


	9. A 'Blossoming' Punishment

**FBG: This is a good chapter, because I think we see something blossoming!  
****  
Kira: Yes the flowers I planted are growing...**

Sess: She doesn't mean that baka!

Kira: Oh...I knew that!

FBG: Right...anyways, your punishment was settled...

Sess: I can't wait to see what it is...

FBG: You won't like it...and readers please read on.

* * *

**Chapter 8: A 'Blossoming' Punishment**

"Kira…hmmm," the voice mused, "So what you're telling me, is that _Lord_ _Sesshomaru _has Yoshimitsu's daughter in his custody?"

"Yes," replied Kagura sharply, _What's the point of this anyways? Okay I spied on that Half Demon's brother but what does this have to do with anything!_

Naraku sat hidden in the dark, Kagura cold feel his demonic aura wrap itself around the room but she could neither see nor hear her master.

"Kagura," he said quietly, "I want you to travel south. Find me the a shape shifter called Jiro and bring him to me."

Kagura looked puzzle at his order, "Why, what do you have in mind Naraku?"

Naraku stood up and walked forward till he was face to face with her, "I have a solution, to deal with that pathetic Taiyoukai's interference."

"But, why does he concern you so much! What about the Jewel Shards! And Inuyasha!"

Naraku simply smiled, "They'll come in due time. I think it would be most wise if you do what I ask, rather then, standing here and questioning me some more."

Kagura stormed out of the room, anger bubbling, she was hoping for the day Naraku was defeated, "because till then, I will continue to be his slave!"

* * *

"GOMEN, ICHIGO-SAMA! GOMEN!" The pleading cries were echoing through the entire castle, servants stopped to listen every few moments, the argument was at the one hour mark and still it did not seem to be letting home.

"HOW COULD YOU! NOT ONE WORD, YOU JUST DISAPPEAR! ESPECIALLY AFTER THE DEATH OF YOUR FATHER, YOU NEGLECT INFORMING ME OF YOUR WHEREABOUTS! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

"I-uh, it was-"

"DON'T TRY TO WEASEL YOUR WAY OUT! KIRA HOSHIKO DAUGHTER OF LORD YOSHIMITSU! I AM ASHAMED, APPALLED, DISGUSTED! LOOK AT YOU, CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER ANYTHING I'VE TAUGHT YOU! DISGRACEFUL! WHAT DID YOU TAKE YOUR TIME WITH ME FOR, A HOLIDAY!"

"NO! I-it's just that-I…"

"ENOUGH WITH THE EXCUSES! KIRA, why WHY COULDN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE THE OTHER GIRLS! LOOK AT MAYUMI, AT HARU, AT NINA! THEY AT PERFECT! BUT YOU, YOU CAN'T EVEN SIT STRAIGHT!"

Outside the Lady Ichigo's quarters, stood a silent audience. Meiko, Seiichi, Ryoko, Rin, Jaken and a group of servants, were listening intently on the scene inside.

"Wow, she's getting it bad," whispered Ryoko, "I am so glad I am not a woman…"

Meiko hit him hard on the head, "Shut up! It wasn't Kira's fault you can't blame her but when you are a Lord's daughter, a lot is expected from you. Also the fact that she is the last living member of her family makes it worse."

Seiichi rubbed his chin skeptically, "I don't think it's that."

"THEN!" the others cried in unison, of course their cry couldn't be heard over the yells of the matchmaker.

"I think…stop that!" he looked sternly at Rin , who was playing with his hair but she stopped immediately at his tone, "I think that Lady Ichigo, she cares a lot about Kira. A mother like affection, so I think she's more or else angry at her, for well, never seeing her. It must've hurt her pretty bad, if she could hold all that in this long."

They all nodded in agreement, Jaken on the other hand tutted, "If only Lord Sesshomaru wasn't occupied entertaining Mistress Mayumi. If he could hear this now, he would not be pleased, not at all…"

He shut up, after receiving angry glares from three more powerful and much bigger youkai.

* * *

"NANI!" the scream made everyone press their ears against the door, "NANI! YOU CAN'T NOT THAT PLEASE! PLEASE! ONEGAI SHIMASU! ONEGAI SHIMASU!"

"NO! YOU SHOULD AT LEAST DO THIS, IF YOU WANT TO REDEEM YOURSELF YOU BETTER START ACTING PROPERLY! HIBIKI, CHIARA!"

"NO! PLEASE! NO! NOT THAT!"

They all heard the doors on the other side of the room slide open and close shut with a loud slam, silencing the pitiful wails from Kira.

"Where did they take her?" whispered a servant, she looked frightened.

"Where else?" said Meiko, "That door leads to the private hot springs, for the guest quarters."

"Hai," replied the servant, "but.."

"Why there?" was the question everyone wanted to answer, but before anyone could hypothesize, "LORD SESSHOMARU IS COMING! QUICK!"

Everyone scattered, running to find some sort of cover up before the Taiyoukai got suspicious.

He walked down the hall, in his silent cold demeanor beside him a pretty neko youkai followed, telling him a story about her childhood. She was so busy talking that she could hardly notice his baleful look of disinterest. His boredom.

"Yes, my father is VERY influential, so of course, in the end those PATHETIC ningen had no choice but to succumb to his whim…"

They had stopped in front of the guest quarter, Sesshomaru acknowledged the youkai and then turned, walking away, "I have some business to attend to, stay here and make yourself comfortable."

The youkai stood open mouthed, which did not compliment here one bit. She was pretty but no where near beautiful, she had a look of serious contempt about her, which squashed out any chance of beauty she had left. Mayumi glared at him and entered the guest quarters, slamming the door shut.

* * *

"How long has it been?"

"Nearly…two hours? I think…" said Seiichi, he and Ryoko sat alone in the large unused study, which lay opposite the guest quarters. Rin was curled up, fast asleep, Ryoko absentmindedly patted her head.

"You think Meiko managed to get inside, in time? To calm her down?" he asked looking worried, they both starred at the door.

"I'm sure she did," said Seiichi reassuringly, "besides, it's not like Meiko has a spiff with the matchmaker."

The door slide open and Meiko entered, she was wearing a light brown kimono with a purple sash. Her red hair was held in place with a jade comb, Ryoko looked downright surprised, "What did they do to you…"

"She called for a formal dinner," sighed Meiko, "You both better go change into something more appropriate, or she'll eat us all alive."

Ryoko and Seiichi stood up and quickly went to their own rooms to change, Meiko gently woke Rin up.

"Rin-chan, wake up," Meiko nudged the girl awake, "Come on, get washed up, we're having a formal dinner tonight." She took the girl to her own room and helped her get ready.

* * *

The dining hall was set with a large low table, with large windows facing the southern courtyard and gardens. In the distance the ominous presence of mountains shrouded by thick clouds, was a sight to inspire.

Sesshomaru himself, sat at the head of the table, looking calm as every although he held an aura of deep frustration.

Meiko entered with Rin, who was wearing a light pink kimono, many of the servants whispered about how adorable she looked. They both bowed to the Taiyoukai, who acknowledged them with a simple nod and sat themselves at the table. There were two chairs on his left side and one on his right, apparently set for three high guests.

"Three?" whispered Meiko quietly to herself, _I'm sure there was only Lady Ichigo and Mayumi…then who is the third?_

After a few minutes, Seiichi and Ryoko entered, along with Jaken and a few of the high ranked youkai who served under Lord Sesshomaru.

Finally the seating arrangements was sorted out, Meiko sat with Rin inbetween her and Seiichi while Ryoko sat on Meiko's other side. Jaken sat opposite them and then came the long line of others. The seat that should've held Kira was occupied by Seiichi.

"Where is Kira?" muttered Ryoko, he looked appraising in a dark blue hatori with silver embroidery.

"I don't know," replied Meiko looking worried, "I hope she shows up before the guests of honor arrive."

"Why is there three chairs?" asked Seiichi, he was wearing a simple black hatori which suited his lean frame and his long gold hair was tied into a long braid.

"Not sure," replied Meiko turning to Rin who was busy tugging at her kimono, "Rin, Kira is coming don't worry."

A servant entered the room and everything became silent, his bow was clumsy, whilst he looked extremely nervous addressing such a large audience.

"Er..uh…G-good evening, milord, ladies and gentlemen. May I-er-present to you, her-um-her great, I mean, the great Matchmaker Lady Ichigo!" he bowed and moved to the side, and the matchmaker entered pompously. She was a small youkai of some sort, her origins weren't well known. She wore a bright blue kimono, with a righteous amount of beads and jewelry. Many of those present were trying very hard to hold back their laughter because she really did look more like a overly decorated puff ball.

She bowed graciously to the Taiyoukai, "Milord Sesshomaru. It is once again an honour you have bestowed upon me, treating me to your hospitable home. I am truly greatful for this act. Of course I did not come here without reason! As you well know, Lord Sesshomaru has yet to take on a mate, a wife! A lady who will bring prosperity and love to his home. So I may now present to all of you, my two lovely ladies."

"Two?" yelped Seiichi, looking very, VERY scared. Meiko smiled, pressing in a giggle, everyone knew Seiichi was deathly afraid of a marriage proposal.

"First I will like to present, Mayumi Tadako daughter of the Eastern Lord Takami," at her introduction, Mayumi stepped into the dinning hall. She looked very beautiful, her long lilac colored hair was held in a tight bun expect for a few well place strands framing her face. She wore a cream yellow kimono with purple and lilac stars embroidered into it's fine silk. Many of the male demons were starring for far too long, Mayumi bowed at Sesshomaru and sat down on his left.

"Now, this is a surprise for all you I'm sure. I am deeply sorry for throwing this at you too milord but I felt the need, that a great lord like yourself might want more of a choice," she grinned evilly, "So may I present Kira Hoshiko daughter of the great deceased Northern Lord Yoshimitsu."

"NANI!" many cries erupted through out the hall, and even a few cups broke, but this was nothing compared to the awed gasp when Kira entered the room. She looked drop dead gorgeous, wearing a deep emerald green kimono, with silver and bronze embroidery. It was held in just the right was so it would accent her curvy well built body. Her hair was set loosely down her back, held in place with a jade comb in the shape of a lilly, with an emerald in it's centre. Everyone, especially those close to her looked like they had been slapped while Sesshomaru, he looked a little unsettled.

Kira bowed, and mechanically walked over to Sesshomaru's right and sat down, everyone still watching her.

"Well, I think that's about it," cried Lady Ichigo happily, "Don't let me keep you waiting!" At those words, everyone started to eat.

"Wow," sighed Seiichi, "Did you…did you SEE Kira! I mean wow. I almost wish I was marrying her."

"She's too old for you!" snapped Meiko but then she said more softly, "Yeah, she does look amazing, not really like her though…"

Ryoko shrugged, "That isn't the Kira I'm friends with. I prefer that one, although this one…I can get used to this…" His statement earned him an EXTREMELY hard slap for Meiko.

"I think Kira-chan looks beautiful," replied Rin, at this everyone else shut up, knowing that in this case, the child was right.

Kira sat quite unhappily up at the front, with no friends to talk too. Mayumi was amiably chatting with Lady Ichigo, although every so often she would glare angrily at Kira. Kira sighed as the memory of an earlier argument pressed in.

_"I just, I can't believe milady is doing this to me! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE HERE! Now I have to contend with you! I HAD HIM IN THE BAG!" yelled Mayumi._

_Kira smirked, "Do you feel threatened by me Mayumi?"_

_"N-NO!" she yelled, looking flustered._

_"Well, I'm sorry but this wasn't my idea," said Kira._

_"You agreed to it, didn't you!" snapped Mayumi._

_Kira sighed, "What choice did I have? This is my punishment."_

"You could've RAN AWAY! Like you did before! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO STAY AND STEAL MY MAN!"

_"Your man! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK HE'S YOUR MAN!" snapped Kira._

_"Is someone jealous?" replied Mayumi smirking._

_Kira seethed, "Jealous? Me, jealous? Look girl, you don't know what you're getting into marrying him!"_

_"Oh! And you do?" replied Mayumi._

_"Yeah," said Kira._

_"H-how?"_

_"Because I lived with him for almost…I think three months now," said Kira bluntly._

That argument started the angry glares she was now receiving. Sesshomaru sat silently, his eyes half closed.

"You know you could at least say something," she said quietly after a few minutes.

Sesshomaru simply looked at her through cold yellow eyes, after a moment he replied, very quietly, "I will say that you are looking very bijin."

"Hentai," Kira muttered, with a slight smile, of course neither she nor Sesshomaru had noticed that their exchange of words had been overheard, by the ears of a cunning mind.

* * *

**FBG: I wonder who overheard...**

Sess: I don't want to know...please stop the misery...

Kira: MISERY! You're lucky you ain't me!

Sess: (shrugs) True.

FBG: Hope you liked this one! Please send in your reviews!


	10. Surprising Words

**FBG: You'll really find this chapter surprising, even though it's short it has meaning.**

Sess: M-E-A-N-I-N-G? You're planning something aren't you? Something evil...

Kira: Just shut up! I REALLY DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS!

FBG: Read and find out!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Surprising Words**

A pale moon glowed in the dark sky, as thick purple and black clouds swirled above the foreboding castle. The shapeshifter shuddered feeling the aura of a powerful demon surround his being. He followed the wind demon before him, she leading him through a winding passage into a deep dark room in the centre of the castle.

"Ah Jiro, its good of you to come," said a cold voice from within the bowels of the darkness.

"Lord Naraku," replied the shapeshifter bowing, "What can I be of humble service to you?"

Naraku smiled coldly, "Your task requires the utmost use of your skills."

Jiro listened intently as Naraku conveyed his plans to the shape-shifter, who in turn became very gleeful at the thought of wrecking havoc and malice amongst others.

Kagura who was hidden behind the doors managed to catch a few words of his plan, her eyes growing wide, _So this is your plan Naraku…how you can do such a thing…_

* * *

The gardens were magically lit up by the moon, and the fireflies danced around the tall grass in field. Dinner was over and everyone turned outside to relax in the calm evening, Rin was chasing fireflies with Ryoko and Meiko, while Seiichi was lying under a tree. Everyone seemed content.

Everyone except for Kira, she sat alone under a willow tree, keeping well out of sight of the others, "I can't let them see me. This is embarrassing as it is but the fact that it's now an official _marriage_ proposal? How can I survive them after this?"

She stroked her hair gently musing to herself, formulating plans which might pardon her out of this whole mess but every time she thought of a new plan, it became more and more ridiculous.

"I give up!" she cried and then added spitefully, "It's not like it's going to work. I HIGHLY doubt that Sesshomaru of all people would MARRY me! After all the things I put him through, even if he deserved it all!"

"Did I really?"

Kira screamed, "WHY DO YOU DO THAT! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!"

He smirked at her reaction, "No but being a youkai you should've been aware of my presence."

"AH! Well you see I was too busy thinking about much more pressing matters then about who is going to come at me from behind in a well secure castle!" huffed Kira.

Sesshomaru smirked some more and settled himself beside her, "This is the best spot to come and think."

She glanced at him surprised that was the first time he ever spoke plainly toward her, no negative emotion involved. Before she could control herself, she found herself replying, "It is, it's so calm and secluded. I used to have a tree where I came to be alone when I was young. It wasn't anything like this though; it was a really big tree with a sort of cave in the bottom. I always used to run and hide there when my brothers wanted to use me as a punching bag."

They sat in silent company for a few minutes, only listening to the sound of the wind and Rin's laughter from the garden. Sesshomaru broke the silence, saying quietly, "Rin is very taken to you. She asked me if she could call you okaa-chan."

"R-really?" stammered Kira surprised and taken-aback, "What did you say?"

Sesshomaru said, "I said yes. I didn't think you would mind."

Kira smiled, and then shivered realizing how cold she felt, "It gets cold fast and I wouldn't say this outfit is all-"

Sesshomaru put his arm around her and drew her next to him, Kira just sat frozen in complete terror, _W-what the hell is he doing! W-why is he acting, all NICE! Lord Stick-Up-His-Butt NICE! OMG! IT'S A CONSPIRACY! God he smells good…WAIT DID I JUST SAY THAT! OMG I DID! I'LL JUST ASK HIM BEFORE I GO INSANE but he really does smell good…_

"Are you the real Sesshomaru!" asked Kira giving him a scrutinizing look.

He merely glanced at her and said, "Hai."

"Is that your final answer?" she replied, her face right in his, _God please don't be…wow he has such great eyes, OMG WHAT AM I SAYING!_

"Hai," he replied calmly, "Why do you ask?"

Kira smiled and said simply, "Cause the real Sesshomaru wouldn't be this nice to me."

He chuckled softly, to Kira's amazement and said, "I am only doing my duty," and then he added in a whisper, "seeing that you are my fiancée."

Kira just stared at him, "B-but, w-what about M-Mayumi?"

Sesshomaru said nothing and turned leaning his head against the tree, leaving Kira looking even more bewildered and frightened. He glanced at her shocked expression from the corner of her eye, _She does look extremely beautiful much better then that Mayumi…I shouldn't even be thinking this…this is simply my male instinct talking…yes…_

_Kira, you heard what he just said. And you will refuse to believe it, he's just trying to annoy you, to irritate you. Don't listen to him, even if he smells good, even if his arm feels good around your waist, even if he's an extremely handsome youkai, you will IGNORE and FORGET what he just said! _Kira breathed deeply in and out for quite a few minutes and then, without warning, she stood up and walked right out from under the willow tree into the field. Sesshomaru's golden eyes followed her and his mouth twitched into a smile.

* * *

**FBG: Didn't I say it was surprising!**

Sess: (white faced in horror) N-N-N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kira: (also white faced in horror) A-A-A-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

FBG: Owe! (holding her ears) My ears! Anyways send in your reviews!


	11. A Decision and a Nightmare Relived

**FBG: (wearing ear-muffs) YOU KNOW THEY'RE STILL SCREAMING! **

Sess: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kira: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

FBG: SEE! I THINK I'M GOING DEAF! SORRY IF I'M YELLING. PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE YOU MIGHT LEARN SOMETHING! AND PLEASE WILL SOMEONE BUY ME A NEW PAIR OF EAR-MUFFS! I THINK THESE ARE DEFECTIVE!

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Decision and a Nightmare Relived**

"HE WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS!" she buried her head in her hands to hide her embarrassment, _Smart Kira, you told yourself to forget it and you decide to get tell Meiko of all people!_

Meiko sat stunned as she brushed her friend's hair the next morning, "That's incredible, it's unexpected, and it's a CONSPIRACY!"

Kira turned her head and glared at Meiko, "You know you screaming like that is not helping me one bit! This is a SERIOUS issue we have here!"

"Sorry," said Meiko trying to hide her embarrassment, "It's just, it's so unexpected but you know I think you would make a great Lady of the Castle."

Kira smacked Meiko hard on the head, "That isn't funny!"

Hearing the commotion Ryoko and Seiichi timidly opened the door to Kira's room, "Is everything alright?"

"Fine," muttered Kira, they both entered, purposely not looking at Kira to avoid being attacked.

"You know Lord Sesshomaru has been acting strange all morning, he didn't get mad at me for barging in on him in his study," said Seiichi, "It's not like him at all, and he's NEVER in a good mood."

Kira who turned white again, started her breathing exercises, trying to remain calm. They all looked at her worried.

"Kira maybe you should go take a walk or something, you don't look well," said Meiko gently, she finished braiding her friend's hair.

"I'm fine," said Kira through clenched teeth, "Just fine."

They were about to continue more when a servant entered the room, bowing graciously at everyone he turned to Kira, "Lady Kira, milord has requested your prescience immediately in his study."

Kira's eyes suddenly darkened and she turned angrily onto the servant, "WHO TOLD YOU TO CALL ME _LADY KIRA_?"

The servant cowered slightly and whimpered, "L-lord S-Sesshomaru has re-requested that all servants must now address you as L-Lady Kira."

At this Kira exploded into a rage, "WHY THAT NO GOOD! STUPID! WAIT TILL I GET A HOLD OF YOU SESSHOMARU! JUST WAIT!"

She stormed past the servant and into the hallway screaming insults at the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, many of the servants giggled but some stared disapprovingly at her outrageous display of vocabulary.

The doors to the lord's study slide open with a loud bang, and Kira entered the room yelling angrily at the Taiyoukai, "HOW DARE YOU INFORM THE SERVANTS TO DO SUCH A RIDICULOUS THING. CALLING ME LADY INDEED! YOU SHOULD'VE ASKED ME FIRST YOU DOUBLE CROSSING TWO TIMING CUNNING DOG! YOU ARE SO LUCKY THAT I DON'T INTEND TO PREFORM THE GRUESOME THOUGHTS THAT I HAVE PICTURED IN MY MIND FOR YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE THE NERVE OF YOU! GOD I THOUGHT YOU HAD SOME DECENCY AFTER YESTUR-"

She stopped noticing that he was not alone in the room, Lady Ichigo and a furious looking Mayumi were seated before the Taiyoukai, who merely looked at Kira with a smirk.

"Ah, Gomen!" bowed Kira respectively, "Please excuse my previous words." She sat down, her face was beet red with embarrassment. Lady Ichigo gave her a hard look but said noting, Mayumi continued to look murderous. Sesshomaru was only smirking some more.

"Well Lord Sesshomaru," said Ichigo pleasantly, "We would all like to hear what you have to say."

Sesshomaru inclined his head at her and then said, "I realize this is the third visit you have made me, requesting that I marry. I do believe that this time you win your ladyship, I have indeed set sights on a wife."

Ichigo smiled broadly looking very pleased, while Mayumi starred at him hopefully while Sesshomaru continued, "You have proposed two very beautiful and intelligent youkai to be my wife, but only one will get the position. I have taken into consideration many of the qualities my mate would need to possess and I came to my decision as of yesterday evening."

Kira went from beet red to white in the matter of seconds at hearing his words, she felt a cold chill travel down her spine and she forced herself not to look up.

"What is your decision Lord?" asked Lady Ichigo excitedly.

"I have decided," he started, "I have decided that Yoshimitsu's daughter, Kira Hoshiko will prove to be an excellent wife."

At his words, Mayumi let out a shriek of disgust, Ichigo looked very pleased and the last thing Kira saw were Sesshomaru's golden eyes before fainting.

**_Kira's Dream_**_

* * *

__She sat on the steps of her father's castle eagerly awaiting the arrival of a very handsome youkai. In her hands lay the pale blue lily he gave her upon his departure._

"_Kira-sama?"_

_Her green eyes glanced upwards, as her maidservant, Mai stood holding a steaming bowl, "Here is some tea for you milady, you've been sitting out in the cold for such a long time."_

_"Arigato," she said smiling taking the warm bowl into her hands, "Mai do you think he'll come?"_

_"I have no doubt milady," said the servant, "Now if you excuse me milady, I have some work that needs attending."_

_"Hai," replied Kira and turned facing the gates again. After another long hour, the gates were finally opening. She stood up excitedly waiting. A black stallion rode in, his rider clad in complete black._

_The horse stopped about ten feet away from her and the rider jumped off running to her, catching her up in his arms he gave her a great hug._

_"Kira!" he laughed putting her down, "I haven't kept you waiting all day did I?"_

_"Iie," she said smiling, "I don't mind the wait."_

_He laughed again taking her into his arms, "Koishii, I'm glad to be home."_

_They stood in eachothers arms for a long time, when suddenly the gates clashed open and a powerful looking Lord followed by a group of soldiers entered._

_Kira felt herself being dragged away, "NANI! Why are you doing this! Keitaro! No! Leave him!"_

_"SILENCE!" she immediately went silent at her father's voice. He stood before her, wearing his dark blue armor, his long black hair tied atop his head, "He betrayed us! Kumi and Kuma are dead because of him!"_

_Her eyes grew large, "No, they can't be." She turned her face towards Keitaro, who was being held by two youkai, "NO! YOU SAID THAT THEY WERE IN TAKUYA! YOU LIAR! YOU LIED TO ME! HOW COULD YOU! I TRUSTED YOU! I PLEDGED MYSELF TO YOU!"_

_Her father's eyes grew darker, "My sons are dead thanks to your no good treachery!"_

_"I didn't I swear milord, I did nothing!"_

_"SILENCE!" yelled the Taiyoukai, "No, I sent some spies to watch your back as you, Kumi and Kuma went on your mission. You betrayed them and left them to die! Their bodies were brought to me this morning, I did not believe it. I could not. But now I know, I see it in your coward's eyes! And to think I would've let you take my daughter's hand!"_

_"NO!" she sobbed clutching her father, he looked at his daughter sadly, "No, I do not want her heart to break more. The sight of your death will not ease my daughter's pain. No, you will be banished forever from my lands, on pain of death!"_

_**

* * *

**__**End of Dream**_

"NO!" she screamed, sitting up in bed, her breath came out in shallow ragged coughs, she felt cold and alone.

"Kira?" she felt Meiko's arms wrap around her shoulders and draw her into a gentle hug, "Kira it's okay it was just a bad dream."

"Not a dream," sobbed Kira, "A nightmare, a bloody nightmare." She continued to cry, upon hearing the scream the Taiyoukai entered looking worried.

"What happened here?" he asked Meiko.

"She had a nightmare," she replied quietly. He looked to the sobbing youkai in her arms, and his eyes softened, "Leave us, I will stay with her tonight."

Kira was too busy crying to care, not noticing when the small arms where replaced by stronger ones, she buried her head into his chest, muffling the sounds of her sobbing. Meiko left the room smiling softly at the scene, sliding the door closed behind her.

After a few moments, Kira's crying stopped and she gently pulled herself away from Sesshomaru, "What time is it?"

"Nearly midnight," he replied.

"I've been out that long?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

Sesshomaru nodded and smiled faintly, "None of us realized how much of a shock those words might have come to you."

"Why?"

He studied her for a moment, and after a while he replied, "Because I would rather prefer your company over Mayumi."

"That's it?" replied Kira skeptically.

He shrugged and stood up, "I shall return to my room now. You need to get your rest Kira."

He was about to leave when he heard her whisper, "Please don't leave me. I don't want to relive another memory again."

Sesshomaru turned looking at her very surprised, but then he understood how vulnerable one is in their sleep. He sat himself on her bed and watched her curl up and sleep while muttering, "Thank you."

* * *

**FBG: (wearing three ear-muffs now) FINALLY I CAN'T HEAR THEM SCREAMING! **

Sess: (finally stopped screaming) WE AREN'T SCREAMING ANYMORE!

FBG: WHAT!

Kira: HE SAID WE AREN'T SCREAMING ANYMORE!

FBG: WHAT!

Kira: Oh never mind!

FBG: WHAT! (gets hit on the head) OW!

Sess: We hope you enjoyed this chapter more then we did. Please send in your reviews!


	12. Their Complicated Life

**A/N: Wow, I want to thank everyone for their great reviews! I really appreciate your thoughts on this story, and don't be hesitant to critisize my work, I need all the help I can get! I hope you enjoy it!  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or anything invovled with the series etc. I only own all original characters which are found in the contents of this Fan.Fic.**

FBG: Okay after the lovurrly author's note and disclaimer, I would like to say, WOW ISN'T THIS GETTING MORE INTERESTING?

Sess: That's it? That doesn't seem like much to say. Although I find it completely wrong to force Kira and I into a marriage.

Kira: Here! Here!

FBG: It's a story for crying out loud! It needs to be unpredictable, EXCITING, BOLD, INTERESTING! Not stupidly boring!

Sess: You said you wanted critique!

FBG: Yeah but not from you! From the people that matter, the readers!

Kira: (sniffles) We don't matter!

FBG: YOU DO! Just not in the sense that the readers are. You're a different special. Anyways while I try to comfort her, please read on and enjoy yourself!

* * *

**Chapter 11:Their Complicated Life**

The sun's rays at dawn are the most spectacular, when nature's beauty comes to life and the world is once again enveloped in a joyous chorus of a new day. As the morning's light spilled through the open window, the form of a sleeping youkai stirred.

She lay sprawled horizontally across the bed, her long black hair fanning around her. She wore a light pink yukata which rode dangerously high on her legs. Her eyes opened slightly as the sun poured into the room, she glanced at the room groggily, her eyes lingering only for a moment on the large wardrobe with the green dragon painted on the front.

After a few moments she noticed the oddest thing to happen in her mornings so far, her pillow was _moving_. It rose gently up and down underneath her head, she frowned, figuring it was a giant bug under her pillow she raised her hand high above her head and brought it down with a tremendous SMACK!

"ARGH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kira screamed falling off her bed, in fright and surprise. A dishevelled Sesshomaru was starring at her angrily, his hair was falling all over the place and he did not look clean and princely, although his words were still smooth, "May I ask why you intend to wake me up with such force? A light tap or poke would suffice."

Kira blushed, muttering, "I didn't realize it was you, I thought there was a bug moving under my pillow."

"You didn't realize that it was my chest that you so happen to call a pillow?" asked Sesshomaru smirking, he gently flicked some silver strands of hair from his face.

Kira looked at him incredulously, "Well you wear the color white all the goddamn time. How the heck am I supposed to tell the difference between you and the sheets genius?"

"By the fact that my chest was moving?"

Kira glared at him and retorted, "I don't need your snide comments Lord-Stick-Up-My-Butt! I ALSO DON'T NEED YOUR CHEST TO SLEEP ON! NO ONE ASKED YOU TO SLEEP ON MY BED; YOU COULD'VE LEFT ANYTIME YOU KNOW!"

Sesshomaru growled and pounced on top her, "You really think that insulting me will make things easier on you? Do you really think that I would succumb to your pathetic whining?"

Now Kira was the one smirking, she gently placed her hand on his shoulder pushing him off of her, "Well milord, I guess it must've slipped your mind but I am your future missus. Meaning I get your equal power, I get your wealth, I get your castle and I'll be in charge of all your servants. Really you'll be forced to my 'pathetic whining' anyways. I guess you didn't think about all these things before making me your fiancée."

She stood up and slowly started to walk towards the door when she heard Sesshomaru laugh, she spun around and watched him grin at her evilly.

"You forget one thing my dear," he said innocently, "You will also be bearing all my children, so I don't think that you thought about that much either."

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU SICK SICK HENTAI! I WOULDN'T BEAR YOUR CHILDREN IF WE WERE THE LAST TWO YOUKAI OR EVEN BEINGS ON THIS EARTH! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK UP SUCH A DISGUSTING THOUGHT! I WOULD NEVER EVER HAVE CHILDREN WITH YOU! I MIGHT END UP MARRYING YOU BUT THERE IS NO CHANCE IN HELL THAT I WILL BEAR MINIATURE VERSIONS OF YOURSELF! LET ALONE EVEN THINK ABOUT THE PROCESS OF ACTUALLY CREATING THESE CHILDREN! YOU'RE DISGUSTING! PERVERTED! FULL OF UNCHECKED MALE HORMONES!"

The door to the right of the room slid open and a sleepy looking Rin walked in, she was wearing a yellow kimono with blue stars.

"Okaa-chan what's wrong? Why are you yelling so early in the morning?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Rin-chan! Gomen nasai! I shouldn't have woke you, I apologize for not considering you when I started to yell, but Sesshomaru-sama was being very annoying," replied Kira kneeling in front of the girl. Rin smiled and hugged her adopted mother, "Why don't you go back to bed?"

"Hai!" the little girl smiled but instead of running to her own room, she leaped onto Kira's bed and curled up under the blanket. Kira smiled at the sight and then glaring angrily at Sesshomaru she marched out of the room. Sesshomaru smiled smugly, giving a Rin's hair a gentle stroke he stood up and left the room as well.

After a few minutes a servant entered the room to straighten and organize the bed, Rin immediately jumped out of the sheets giving the servant a fright.

"Wait! Servant-san!" she cried, the servant came over to her and bowed, "I want you to give this message to chef-sama. Tell him that Lord Sesshomaru has requested that he has his breakfast with Lady Kira in his private courtyard. After you give him that message, go to Seiichi-sama and ask him to take over all of Lord Sesshomaru's duties today, since our lord wants to spend time with his future wife."

The servant bowed and quickly ran away to deliver the messages, Rin smiled evilly, knowing that her plan was working brilliantly. She quickly ran into her own room to tell Meiko-chan the good news.

* * *

Kira wandered the halls of the castle, after having a morning soaks in the hot springs, she felt refreshed although Sesshomaru's words still unsettled her, _I'll never understand him, his intentions are never clear…_

She was about to continue musing when a servant who was carrying a heavy load of clothes bumped into her, "Milady! I'm terribly sorry, that was ever so clumsy of me." The servant bent down trying to pick up the kimonos that fell out of her arms.

"It's alright," smiled Kira, she was back to wearing a purple hatori with her long hair tied back, "And I would appreciate it if you don't call me Lady, just Kira is fine enough."

"But I can't say that," shrieked the servant, "it's not my place to treat you as such."

"I know," replied Kira, she laughed, "Let's just say whenever you catch me alone you don't need to put 'lady' in front of my name."

The servant smiled and bundled up her pile, "Oh by the way Kira, your expected at breakfast in Lord Sesshomaru's private courtyard."

Kira looked stunned, _he has a PRIVATE courtyard! HOW COME I NEVER KNEW! _"Really? Could you accompany me there?"

The servant bowed and led Kira down a series of passages, they entered a large area which was designated the Lord's Quarters, Kira recognized where his study was but none of the other rooms.

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru's bedroom Ayami?" asked Kira, using the servant's name.

"It's right here," replied the girl, "You can take a look if you like. He's not in at the moment."

Kira peered through the large doors, starring a beautiful bedroom. In the middle was a large bed with a canopy and curtains, on the left side stood two large wardrobes, one with a large white inuyoukai, the other was being painted by a servant.

"What's with the wardrobe?" asked Kira pointing at the one being painted.

"Lord Sesshomaru requested that a new wardrobe be made for you," replied Ayami, "He is having a servant paint it."

"NANI!" screamed Kira, "DOES THAT IDIOT THINK I'M ACTUALLY GOING TO MOVE IN WITH HIM! IS HE MENTAL! WHERE THE HELL IS THAT COURTYARD!"

Ayami was jogging to keep up with Kira's angry strides. Finally Kira burst into the courtyard still yelling about Sesshomaru, "YOU INCONSIDERATE FOOL! HOW COULD YOU GO AND THINK THAT I WOULD SHARE YOU'RE ROOM WITH YOU? WE'RE NOT EVEN MARRIED! GOD THE WAY YOU'RE ACTING I MIGHT NOT EVEN MARRY YOU YET!"

Sesshomaru let her rant for the next ten minutes or so until she finally came to a total stop, running out of insults to call him, "Well now that you're done would you like to sit down?"

"Fine," she snapped, "I will."

They both sat down, Sesshomaru watching her bemusedly, _she doesn't let things get to her as she lets on, her anger hides her true emotions, she's extremely entertaining and daring, and I'll give her that._

Kira starred at Sesshomaru, he was wearing his usual armor over a white kimono and that giant fur pelt, _why the heck does he wear that fluffy thing! Does he think its fashionable or something? It looks ridiculous, I mean I know it can be handy to have sometimes but how the hell can ANYONE walk around with that thing on? I mean really, a giant fluffy thing!_

They act breakfast in silence, Kira occasionally giving him an angry glare but other then that; no words were passed between them. Finally after what seemed like an eternity of tense silence Sesshomaru said, "I must go now. I have business to attend to."

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA! OKAA-CHAN!"

Rin ran into the courtyard, she was wearing a peach colored kimono with a white sash, she quickly sat herself at the table and grabbed a small rice cake and began eating.

"Good morning Rin-chan," said Kira smiling, "You look very pretty today. Who picked out the kimono for you?"

"I did!" said the girl brightly, "Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Hai?" said the Taiyoukai; he stood watching the girl and the female youkai intently.

"Seiichi-sama said that you don't need to bother with your duties today, he said he would take care of everything for you and that you should spend the day with Okaa-chan!" yelled Rin happily and then she added, "I'm so happy Sesshomaru-sama will become otou-sama!"

Kira laughed when she saw Sesshomaru's face pale at those words, he turned glaring at her and she replied simply, "You're the one that said I would be bearing all your children, so I guess you should get used to your new title."

He glared at her stonily, Rin finished eating her breakfast, bidding them both a nice day she ran off to find Jaken, "JAKEN-SAMA! JAKEN-SAMA!"

"Well," sighed Kira glancing at the sky, "Since we do have the WHOLE day to ourselves, what do you suggest we do milord?"

Sesshomaru grumbled about having to spend the whole day with her was a nightmare, Kira who was rather used to listening to people speaking about her in undertone smacked him hard on the head, "HONESTLY IF YOU WANT THIS RELATIONSHIP TO WORK YOU HAVE TO SAY THINGS TO MY FACE! IF YOU HAVE PROBLEMS WITH ME, TELL ME, SO THEN I CAN FEEL RIGHT ABOUT HITTING YOU FOR BEING STUPID BECAUSE WHAT I DID JUST NOW, DIDN'T FEEL RIGHT! CONCIOUSLY!"

"Since you have a lot of bottled up anger and frustration, dearest," replied Sesshomaru coldly, "Maybe we should have a sparring match, in which you can calm yourself down and we can both train, since it is something I do in the mornings."

Kira looked at him astounded, "Is this what all engaged couples do?"

Sesshomaru looked at her like she was an idiot and walked away, "WHAT DID I SAY! I was just asking a question…"

* * *

They entered the training grounds where they were both suited into more comfortable fighting clothes, Kira wore a loose fitting beige hatori with some armor while Sesshomaru decided to stay in his usual outfit.

"Can I ask why you never wear any other color then white?" she asked him while stretching, he just looked at her pointedly and causing Kira to decide that his answer wasn't worth it. After stretching they preformed a serious of runs through their weapons and then they stood facing each other.

This time Kira chose to attack, using her own demon speed she rushed at Sesshomaru, waiting until the last moment before unsheathing Shinka. Sesshomaru side-stepped her attack, Kira spun sideways blocking Sesshomaru's outstretched arm with the flat of her sword.

His other clawed hand came up slicing inches from where her face used to be, Kira managed to roll out of the way in time. He came at her with Tokijin, which Kira blocked with Shinka, their blades were now crossing making clashing sounds that echoed into the air.

_I have to admit, she's good for a female. She doesn't allow herself to be intimidated, even though she knows I can kill her, she'll continue to fight, _Sesshomaru observed how Kira was managing against him and he was pleased, _her spirit is going to be hard to master._

Kira on the other hand was planning, her mind buzzing with strategies and figures of how she could outsmart Sesshomaru into submission. The time came for her plan, Sesshomaru was now a few yards away from her, waiting to attack, just as he was running towards her, Kira slammed her palm into the ground using the seismic technique taught to her by Ninja Master Hoja. The sand, dirt, soil and grass from the ground flew up about them. Sesshomaru stopped running knowing it was pointless to attack something he couldn't see but then he sensed it. Kira was falling at him from the sky above, her sword ready to strike him, he lifted Tokijin blocking her blow and then he easily tossed her overhead, causing her to shriek with surprise, he thought, _then again, a woman is always a woman._

"DAMN YOU!" cried Kira, she was lying upside down in a heap of hay by the stables on the opposite end of the training grounds. Shinka was in front of her some several yards and there were pieces of straw sticking in her hair.

"Looks like I win," said Sesshomaru smugly, "Although that technique you used did throw me off guard, but when you pounced on me, you let your scent get caught in the wind."

Kira growled but did not make any effort to get up. Sesshomaru sheathed Tokijin and made his way toward her, his arm was outstretched. Slowly he helped Kira up out of her jumbled position when she yelped in pain, "Great my ankle is twisted."

"That can be mended," said Sesshomaru, just as easily as he had tossed her, he gathered her up into his arms carrying her, "a servant will bring your sword to you later. For now I think I should get Meiko to look at you."

Kira was now blushing beet red, knowing that he was carrying her and she was partially enjoying it, _why is he being nice, it was so much easier when he hated me, although I still think I annoy him, but he's making such an effort to be nice. Why? It also isn't helping that he is probably one of the best looking youkai I've ever met in my life. God, why can't things be more simple, why do I have to wind up get the complicated relationships?_

_

* * *

_

_So this is Sesshomaru? Hmm, I can see why Naraku is so annoyed of him. Although I have to admit, it won't be as easy breaking Lord Sesshomaru from his...Kira. It'll take some time and very careful execution,_ hidden in the shadows he mused to himself, while watching the scene through his cold crimson eyes. He felt no remorse on the task before him on the contrary he felt this would complete the vengeance he had wanted for so long to obtain in his grasp.

* * *

**FBG: Wasn't that interesting? And it looks like Kira lost again, so the fight is Kira 1, Sesshomaru 2**

Sess: OF COURSE SHE LOST! I AM CLEARLY THE BETTER FIGHTER HERE!

Kira: Maybe better fighter but in everything else you lack some.

Sess: Like that statement hurts comming from you.

Kira: (sticks her tongue out at him and leaves)

FBG: Why can't everyone just get along? Anyways I hope you liked this one and send in your reviews! 


	13. Pet Names Galore

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews again! I would also like to ask that if anyone notices ANY mistakes or what not, please correct me. Thanks!**

FBG: (playing with a toy train on the computer desk) Choo! Choo!

Sess: (looking at her stunned) What are you doing?

FBG: I dunno, I'm bored.

Kira: (drinking coke) Why?

FBG: Because you guys aren't being entertaing anymore. Say something mean.

Sess: Well you were the one who negotiated us into a peace talk eariler, so we are just compling with what your negotiation addresses us to do.

Kira: Yeah what he said!

FBG: True! (plays with train) Choo! Choo!

Kira: Readers read on!  


_

* * *

_

**Chapter 12: Pet Names Galore**

_"You three must learn the ways of our family, the traditions that has been passed through our ancient family for generations," he barked pacing in front of his children. The youngest was a girl, she wore a battle outfit similar to her older brothers but even though she was little she had the beauty of her mother, the deceased lady of the household. The twin brothers stood on either side of her, one with short black hair and grey eyes while the other had long black hair and bright green eyes. They glanced at their little sister grinning evilly about their plan for her later._

_"Father," asked the oldest child with the short hair, "Why is it that we are against the inuyoukai family of the Western Lands?"_

_His father Lord Yoshimitsu, looked hard at his son, his grey eyes surveying him proudly, "A good question Kumi, they are a family as proud and old as ours but unfourtunately share very different views on how youkai and ningen relate to one another. The demon lord of the West Inutaisho doesn't care much for ningen, he has a son about Kira's age, a little older, who will inherit his lands and probably his attitude."_

_"But father!" interjected the younger son, "Don't you agree that we seem soft hearted as youkai, to be so kind towards ningen?"_

_"No!" snapped Yoshimitsu, "I believe sooner or later we will have to accept the fact that they are around, they may be an annoyance to superior beings like ourselves but we must respect the fact that we share this earth with them as well."_

_Kira looked up at her father with admiration, although she was still young she understood just how noble his words were._

_"Otou-chan!"_

_The Taiyoukai looked at his small child fondly, "Hai Kira-chan?"_

_"Will you play with me, Kumi-chan and Kuma-chan later?" she asked hugging her father's legs._

_"Hai" he said laughing patting the little youkai on her head, he turned to her brothers, "Take an example from your sister, she may be young but she is bold, a good quality to have."_

* * *

She smiled at the thought of her father's warm attitude, and then laughed to herself remembering that her father never came to play with her and that instead her brothers decided to use her as a throw pillow, she forced herself to control her oncoming tears at the thought of her older brothers.

"How's your ankle?" asked Meiko entering the room, she flopped onto the bed beside Kira.

"It's already healed," said Kira smiling, being a youkai she's heals faster then a human would, she flexed her right ankle.

Meiko smiled, "That's good. So what were you thinking about before?"

"About the time my brothers' decided to use me as a throw pillow, that's when I first ever twisted my ankle you know?"

"Yeah, you told me."

"Where's Fluffy?" asked Kira swinging her legs over the bed, she stood up crossing the room and went to her dresser.

"Fluffy?" questioned Meiko, _don't tell me she's going to call HIM that…_

"Yeah, Lord Sesshomaru," replied Kira, "I call him Fluffy now, cause of his big fur pelt. I swear I will never understand why he wears that stupid thing."

Meiko started to laugh, "Fluffy! Are you sure it's not a pet name for your future husband!"

Kira screamed and threw a pillow at Meiko, "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Kira, I was joking!" cried Meiko, still laughing, "Honestly, you're not the only one who gives pet names to your dearest! Guess what I call Ryoko?"

"What?"

"Mushroom."

"NANI! ARE YOU SERIOUS!" yelled Kira astonished at her friend's choice of pet name, Meiko nodded blushing, "THAT'S WORSE THEN FLUFFY!"

"What's worse then Fluffy?"

Ryoko entered the room followed by his Taiyoukai, who looked incredibly bored. He starred at Kira who was now wearing a purple kimono with her hair tied into two large loops, held in place with a large jade comb, _why does she always have to look so beautiful?_

"Ah nothing," replied Kira acting innocent, starring intently at her long claws.

Ryoko looked at her suspiciously, "You know you suck at lying Kira, so just spill it."

Meiko looked at Kira uncomfortably , knowing that she would have to deal with the consequences of telling her friend something that personal sooner or later, "Ah well you see. We were talking about pet names."

"Pet names?" Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah," replied Kira shifting her feet, avoiding his eyes, "Pet names."

"For whom?" replied Ryoko, turning a light shade of pink, guessing what Meiko might have said.

"Ah, well Ryoko," started Meiko, "Please. I mean it was something that friends like me and Kira will have to share. I mean, well. Ah what the heck. I TOLD HER THAT I CALL YOU MUSHROOM!"

"NANI!" he screamed turning a deep shade of pink, "WHY DID YOU SAY THAT!"

"Because, I told Meiko," said Kira turning red, "I told her that I made Sesshomaru's pet name Fluffy."

"NANI! SINCE WHEN DID YOU DECIDE TO CALL ME THAT!" cried Sesshomaru looking partially disgusted and partially embarrassed.

"Fluffy!" cried Ryoko, he started laughing, turning from less of a dark pink, "FLUFFY! OH MY GOD! THAT'S JUST WRONG!"

"You shut up," said Sesshomaru.

"G-gomen," replied Ryoko backing off, knowing there was no point pissing him off, "But it was pretty funny."

Sesshomaru snorted, "Not as bad as _Mushroom._"

They glared at each other while the two female youkais were laughing on the bed, Kira said, "You know their names suite them perfectly, aren't they so ADORABLE when they make those little angry faces?"

Both male youkais looked away from the girls, trying very hard to not blush. Hearing the commotion Seiichi ran into the room looking a bit annoyed, "You know I am TRYING to work here but I can here your laughter all around the castle! What is so funny?"

A servant who was passing by and heard everything whispered to Seiichi what had happened, causing Seiichi to fall onto the floor in a fit of laughter, "FLUFFY! AND MUSHROOM! OH THAT'S JUST GOLD! I AM SO LUCKY I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND OR A FIANCEE! FLUFFY! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Both the girls feeling a bit bad about Seiichi's ruthless catcalls, yelled out together over his laughter, "SINCE YOU DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND SEIICHI-CHAN WE'LL CALL YOU SWEETPEA FROM NOW ON!"

This caused both the normally smooth Taiyoukai and the generally quiet Ryoko to burst into a fit of laughter saying, "WELL AT LEAST WE DIDN'T GET _SWEETPEA_!"

Seiichi turned a very deep shade of magenta and then he yelled out, almost tearfully, "JUST BECAUSE I'M THE YOUNGEST OUT OF US FIVE DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU GUYS NEED TO BE SO MEAN!"

He ran out of the room, saying something about getting back to work, while Meiko yelled after him, "Awe! Sweetpea, don't cry!"

After a few more chuckles and a bit of time gaining self control, they all managed to draw the room back into a quiet state.

"I've never laughed that hard in a long time," sighed Kira, she straightened her kimono and stood up, "What time is it?"

"It's late afternoon," replied Sesshomaru turning to her, "My original intentions before this… This interesting conversation was to ask if you wish to accompany me on a walk around the castle."

Kira smiled at him, _he's so cute when he's trying to find the right words, _"Sure Fluffy, why not?"

* * *

She followed him along the pathways through the beautiful gardens of the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands' castle. The sun was setting and everything looked more breathtaking in the dying light.

"Gomen nasai," said Kira quietly, as she sat down beside Sesshomaru, on a stone bench by the pond.

"Doshite?" he asked, starring at the fallen sakura blossoms.

"For telling everyone your pet name," said Kira frankly, "For embarrassing you."

Sesshomaru shrugged, "You've done me worse embarrassments. I think I'm quite used to them now."

Kira blushed, suddenly the breezed picked up tossing loose strands of Kira's hair into her face. She felt Sesshomaru's long fingers tilt her head upwards to face him; he gently brushed back the hair from her face, leaning in closer, their faces only inches apart, when.

"KONNICHIWA!"

They both pulled back angrily at the interruption, Rin was running up the slope of the east side, carrying a basket full of flowers.

"Okaa-chan! Otou-sama!" she cried flinging herself onto the empty space in the bench between them, they both shifted a little giving the girl some room, "I went flowering picking with Jaken-sama! I knew all the names of the different flowers, just like you taught me Okaa-chan!"

"Wow Rin-chan," said Kira smiling, "You picked a nice bunch. The basket looks very pretty!"

"Hai, Rin," said Sesshomaru with a light smile, "You're very good an flower picking ne Okaa-chan?"

"Hai," replied Kira returning his smile.

Rin beamed at them both, knowing that her plan was working, "Can we go for a walk?"

"Sure," said Kira, "Rin leave your basket here. A servant will take it inside later okay?"

"HAI!" yelled the little girl happily, both youkais stood up, each taking hold of the little girl's hands; they walked together, occasionally stopping to let Rin swing the middle of them or let Kira chase her around, while Sesshomaru watched.

"They look like a happy family," said Ryoko leaning his head on Meiko's shoulder, from across the pond, they watched the happy threesome.

"Hai," replied Meiko sleepily, "Something they all deserved a long time ago."

Ryoko noticed her drooping eyes and smiled, "Hey, Meiko you can nap on me if you want. We have all the time in the world."

"What are you implying at?" snapped Meiko, her eyes wide awake.

Ryoko looked stunned, "Ah nothing."

"Nothing my ass," replied Meiko skeptically, "You know instead of acting clueless Ryoko, why don't you just spill it already!"

The male neko-youkai grimaced, his dark brown hair ruffling in the wind, _well here it goes, _"Will you uh be my life mate Meiko-chan?"

"Yes," she replied without hesitation, "I made up my mind a long time ago. I was just waiting for you to ask."

"R-really!" he cried, surprised at her reaction.

"Yeah, why not?" replied Meiko shrugging, and then she smiled, giving Ryoko a light kiss, "I think Kira won't be as jittery if she wasn't the only one to uphold a life-long commitment."

Ryoko grinned, "Well now that that is settled, what say you to making a family like them?"

"How about," replied Meiko, and she slapped him hard on the face, leaving a big red handprint, for being such a pervert.

He sat alone in a servant's quarter smiling, he said aloud to himself, "I guess it's time, for the viper will strike and the castle will crumble."

* * *

**FBG: AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH! FLUFFY! AND MUSHROOM! AND SWEETPEA! OMG THAT'S JUST DAMN RIGHT HALRIOUS!**

Seiichi and Ryoko: JUST SHUT UP!

Sess: I think Fluffy rather suits me.

Kira: Really? You like it?

Sess: No, it just works. Doesn't mean I LIKE it!

FBG: Yeah sure.

Seiichi: Hmph. I think Little Bird or CuddlyBear, or Mr.Wuddles would've been better BUT SWEETPEA! That's an outrage!

Everyone: (starring at him) SEIICHI JUST SHUT UP!

FBG: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Wuvly Weaders! 


	14. Cupid's Labour Lost?

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! Just to add for a comment made, I think by CrimsonMysterofaRose I got mixed info about the Fluffy thing, people say that it's his tail and some say that it's just a fur pelt he wears. If it is his tail I find it a bit funny that it's fluffy but if it's just a pelt he wears, well I'll just say his fashion statement is completely unique. But then again I guess no one knows for sure eh? Making it more fun to guess! Anyways thanks for your comments, I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story! D  
I also want to say, that the fast updates, are really because with this story, I'm on a roll, everything is formulating perfectly in my mind and I don't want to say this but I think the conclusion will come soon.**

FBG: That is like the longest A/N yet. Anyways What's up guys?

Sess: (eating Lays) Nothingmunchmunchmuch.

Kira: Since when do you like Lays?

Sess: Why do you care?

Kira: You're gonna get fat.

Sess: Shut up Wench!

Kira: How dare you call me wench you yarou!

FBG: Finally! Some action! Thank you Kami! Readers please note this might be a very climatic chapter, but do read on.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Cupid's Labour Lost?**

It was exactly one week since Sesshomaru made his decision, naming Kira is wife to be. The first two days were simply a period of relaxation, of them getting to know each other, but on the third things became hectic. Lady Ichigo arrived once again, after leaving Mayumi back at her castle, she returned, to oversea wedding preparations causing Kira to become enthralled in demanding jobs, which left her stressed.

It was late night when she walked into the library; Sesshomaru was seated on a cushion reading a scroll, his back against the shelf behind him. Kira collapsed beside him, groaning, "Kami, I'm tired."

"You were working hard today," replied Sesshomaru not looking up from his reading, "That is to be expected."

Kira yawned, "I know. I really don't know how you manage."

"I manage," he replied, "Hand me that scroll above your head please."

Kira stretched her arm upwards, her hand clasping around a dusty scroll, she pulled it out of the shelf and placed it in Sesshomaru's outstretched palm.

"Thank you," he said opening it, immediately he began comparing the two.

"Fluffy?"

"Hai," growled Sesshomaru irritably, although he had gotten used to Kira and her antics, he would never truly accept her pet name for him.

"Why?"

"You keep asking me that question over and over again," he replied exasperated, he starred at her for a moment and sighed, "I will answer you again…"

Kira smiled at him triumphantly, "You will and you'll give me a clear answer this time!"

"Fine," he said and then he gave her his answer, "This was the third time that Lady Ichigo has approached me about marriage, I refused the first two. I felt that I would be putting myself in a dangerous situation if I refused her again, so I went along with her. As you know, Mayumi turned out to be a nightmare."

"You think?" Kira smirked, remembering Mayumi's terrible temper tantrums.

Sesshomaru snorted and continued, "I knew that you understood the ways of my household and that Rin enjoyed your company so I agreed."

"But you didn't even like me…"

"Maybe not as much as I do now," he whispered, giving her a gentle kiss,which Kira returned whole heartedly.After releasing her from hisfiery grasp, she turned away blushing like mad. He smiled turning back to his reading, after a few silent minutes, he felt a heavy weight on his left shoulder. Turning he saw Kira's head leaning on his pelt, fast asleep.

* * *

"Well it's a given, I honestly, think that well, you know," the matchmaker pursed her lips, thinking, "Well Kira, I could see that color on you. How about we try it out? Now harm done!"

Kira groaned, tossing the maroon and gold fabric into the arms of a servant, _god that was hideous! I don't know why she wants me to try on ever pattern she fancies!_

Lady Ichigo was making Kira choose patterns for her bridal kimono, making Kira go insane with boredom.

"Ichigo-sama," she said, "I really think that the green and silver was the best choice, I mean it was simple."

"SILENCE!"

Kira whimpered afraid of what she might do, "I have organized hundreds of youkai weddings, I EVEN organized your father's and Lord Sesshomaru's father's wedding, So I would advise that you DON'T QUESTION ME!"

"Okay," replied Kira looking at her fearfully, "I will be going out for a few moments. Don't wait up."

She practically ran from the room, bumping into a servant, who was heading in her direction, "Gomen nasai!"

"Gomen ne," replied the servant bowing, he had dark brown hair and red eyes, Kira looked at him, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Iie milady," he replied steadily, "I don't believe so. I just started work here recently."

"Oh okay," replied Kira, "Well continue your duties."

"Hai," he bowed again and continued his way right down the hall.

"Strange," muttered Kira scratching her hair, "I didn't know we were taking on new servants."

"What's strange?"

She jumped, Seiichi was standing behind her smiling, "Gomen, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," replied Kira walking, Seiichi followed beside her, "I was just wondering, who issued that we take on new servants?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked looking at her concerned.

"I just bumped into a servant, he claimed to be new, I swear it was really odd, I know I've never seen him before but he seemed so familiar," she replied frowning, strands of her dark hair falling into her eyes.

"Ah, you must be just overworking," he said smiling, "I mean it's not like Matchmaker-sama is giving you an easy time."

"Yeah," sighed Kira, "Maybe you're right. Have you seen Sesshomaru anywhere?"

"Yeah I think he's in his study," he replied, "Well I better go find Meiko, she's been wanting some help with something."

"Hai," said Kira smiling, she turned and headed towards the Taiyoukai's study.

She smiled, remembering her reaction two days ago when she fell asleep in the library, Sesshomaru had carried her to bed, since she was so tired.

_"YOU WHAT!"_

_"Well it was easier for me to bring you here," he replied, they were in his room, "I didn't think it would be a problem."_

_"WE'RE NOT EVEN WELL MARRIED YET!"_

_"Either way it's not like you won't be in here after that," he replied smugly but his eyes were dancing mischievously._

_"Well...I guess you're right."_

_"You agree with me?" he looked surprised._

_"Yeah,"_

She laughed remembering his reaction, and then noticed that she had turned the wrong way and was back at her quarters, "MY GOD! I swear whoever built this place HAD NO SENSE OF DIRECTION!"

"Milady!"

"Nani?"

"Just to let you know, it was styled this way to confuse intruders," said the servant timidly.

"Well it's confusing me!" snapped Kira, "Excuse me, I have to go see Lord Sesshoamru."

The servant bowed and she immediately went down the hall, this time avoiding to day-dream so she wouldn't get lost. She was about to head for his study when she heard laughter coming from his bedroom. She stopped wondering, who could be in there. She gently slid open the door a crack, there in the bed she recognized one to be a servant, Ayami, and the other she couldn't see. Opening the door a bit wider, Kira gasped and slammed it shut. Her eyes becoming large, she backed away, from the door, her mouth open to scream but nothing came out.

* * *

She ran to her room, where she immediately flung open her wardrobe, digging in the back till she found her old bag, she ripped it open throwing in all manner of hatoris and clothes, tears streaming down her face.

"Kira?"

She spun around angrily, Meiko stood at the door, she was carrying a hot plate with buns, dropping it on the floor with a loud clatter she ran to embrace Kira who pushed her away, "DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Kira what's wrong?"

"THIS WHOLE FREAKING CASTLE THAT'S WHAT! THIS LIFE! THESE LIES! THIS IS A LIE! HOW, HOW COULD, HOW COULD THAT BASTARD DO IT! HOW COULD HE! HE PLAYED ME FOR A FOOL! HE USED ME! I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST HIM! I THOUGHT MAYBE I WOULD BE HAPPY WITH HIM! BUT NO, IT TURNS OUT HE'S JUST LIKE ALL THOSE OTHER BASTARDS OUT THERE!"

"Kira, clam down! Tell me what happened!" cried Meiko trying to calm her friend but Kira shoved her away savagely, her demonic aura growing strong with anger.

"DON'T TRY TO COMFORT ME! NOT THIS TIME! I CAN'T LET MYSELF BE COMFORTED, NOT THIS TIME! THIS TIME I WILL RELISH IN MY ANGER AS PUNISHMENT FOR MY STUPIDITY!"

"What's going on?"  
"YOU! DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME YOU FLITHY LIAR! YOU LIED! I TRUSTED YOU! I PLEDGED MYSELF TO YOU!"

"Kira, daijbou?"

"DON'T YOU DARE ASK ME WHAT'S WRONG YOU YAROU! I SAW YOU IN BED WITH THAT FILTHY WENCH! BRING HER HERE, BRING _AYAMI_ HERE! SHE CANNOT DENY WHAT I HAVE SEEN!"

The servants on hand immediately brought the girl in question, she stood whimpering, no one has ever seen Kira this angry, her eyes were red and her demonic side was completely incontrollable, even Sesshomaru felt scared.

"WELL WHAT WERE YOU DOING THIS AFTERNOON WENCH!"

"I-I was…"

"SPEAK QUICKLY! I HAVE NO PATIENCE!"

"I was with Sesshomaru …we were…he asked me…"

"NANI! YOU DARE USE MY NAME IN SUCH A MANNER WENCH! I SHOULD HAVE YOUR HEAD!"  
"URSAI! YOU FILTHY BASTARD DON'T TRY TO COVER UP FOR YOUR LIES! I SAW THE WHOLE THING! SO PRETENDING IT NEVER HAPPENED WON'T DO YOU JUSTICE! I WAS A FOOL TO EVER FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU SESSHOMARU! A FOOL!"

"Kira, I was never with her!"

"WHERE WERE YOU THEN! CAN YOU TELL ME THAT! WHERE WERE YOU IF YOU WEREN'T IN BED WITH SLUTS!"

"At the willow tree!"

"AND WHO CAN VOUCH FOR THAT!"

There was no answer, the silent audience stood stunned, nearly everyone was present, witnessing the drama unfold.

"I though so…" replied Kira sadly, her anger hammered in her brain but she refused to give in, "I don't want to remain here any longer. It's clear to me now how I stand in the eyes of someone who I thought I could love and would love me in return. Excuse me."

She pushed aside everyone grabbing her bag and her sword, she exited the room, not even looking at Sesshomaru or the others, just as she entered the hallway she felt two little arms hug her legs.

"OKAA-CHAN! YOU CAN'T GO! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITHOUT YOU!" Rin cried, her tears wetting the bottom of Kira's kimono.

Kira hugged Rin tightly, "I won't be gone for long. For the mean time, you be a big girl and take care of Meiko-chan and everyone okay?"

"Hai," the little girl said sniffling, but she smiled bravely for Kira. Kira smiled sadly and using her demon speed, ran out of the castle into the courtyard. She stopped for a moment, hoping for a moment that she would be stopped, but no one came, so she ran, letting her legs carry her to whatever end the road leads too.

* * *

"Well my little Kira, I guess things didn't work out for you two well and now that the all powerful _Lord_ _Sesshomaru _has been broken. I don't think my master would be all that mad if I made a quick detour on the way back to give him his report. A detour, I can assure you my sweet, will be our last little chat together."

* * *

**FBG: OH NO! CUPID'S ARROW HAS FAILED!**

Seiichi: But will there be any hope for their love to return, or is the love lost in a turmoil of lies and deceit!

FBG: Hey I like that!

Seiichi: Thanks.

FBG: Lies and deciet (finishes writing it down) If you want to find out more, tune in to another Episode of...

Together: The Demon Who Protests Love!

Seiichi: (whispers to FBG) You know about the title...doesn't it seem a bit...I don't know, well he doesn't really protest!

FBG: SHUT UP! You're ruining the dramatic climax! AND who are you to question me!

Seiichi: (runs away screaming) GOMEN! GOMEN!  



	15. The Lonely Youkai's Tale

**A/N: Wow! I finished two chapters, in one day! That's a new record! I got so caught up with writing it! Well I really hope everyone is enjoying this! This chapter I assure you is going to be really good!**

FBG: (sitting between two angry youkai) In the story they're upset about one thing, which is much worse then this. In my computer room, their upset about getting fat! And I'm stuck in the middle!

Sess: No one asked you to be!

Kira: Honestly! I was being concerned! A good person is concerned about another's well being! Isn't that right FBG!

FBG: I guess...

Sess: You agree with her pathetic excuse for insulting me!

FBG: Well she has a valid point...but so do you...

Kira: You're taking his side!

FBG: SEE WHAT I MEAN! SOMEBODY CALL 1-800-JUDGE-JUDY! AND HELP!

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Lonely Youkai's Tale**

"Kagome! Why do we have to rest now!" the hanyou complained, "You shouldn't even feel tired riding that pink thing!"

"Hey, this seat isn't all that comfortable! And I think Sango and Miroku would like to rest too!" Kagome snapped back, sometimes he could be so inconsiderate.

Both Sango and Miroku nodded in agreement, they were all tired from walking for the last several hours.

"Fine," grumbled Inuyasha, "Let's just wait till there is a clearing up by the road, it's safer then wandering into the trees."

"That's a very good point," replied Miroku, "due to Naraku's absence the increase in demon activity has been dramatic, it would be better to stay near the road if an emergency should arise."

Sango snorted at his words, but said nothing; instead she occupied herself by fixing her hair back in place. Shippou was sitting in Kagome's basket while Kirara sat on Sango's shoulder; they all continued to walk in silence.

After a about another hour of walking, Inuyasha froze, sniffing the air, Miroku too seemed to stop his pondering and was also starring intently.

"What is it you guys?" asked Sango coming to stand beside Miroku.

"A demon," replied Inuyasha frankly, "It's coming from over there." He pointed towards the trees, heading west.

"Should we check it out?" asked Kagome, they were all starring at the trees now, wondering if they should go.

Inuyasha huffed, "Well it doesn't seem to be a problem and I don't think there are any jewel shards, so I say no!"

"Well," said Miroku rubbing his chin, "I would have to disagree. We can't be sure, if it won't pose a threat later on. I say we should take a look while we're here. Just to be sure."

Everyone started headed towards the trees, after another few minutes of walking, Inuyasha's ears pricked forward.

"Inuyasha?"

"Sesshomaru," he growled and then added, "There are other scents too, mingled with this one. Other youkais…"

Kagome and Sango exchanged significant glances, "There is still only one demon right?"

"Yeah," he replied, "but it's scent is covered with the scents of others. Especially Sesshomaru's…"

He unsheathed Tetsusaiga, while everyone else prepared for the worst, they all moved in closing in the demon. Finally the came to a halt at the edge of a clearing, in the middle was seated probably the most beautiful female inuyoukai they've ever seen.

* * *

She was seated on a large flat stone, her pack and sword lay on the ground at her feet. She wore a deep red kimono which looked a bit tattered from travel, her long ebony black hair which was once held in a high pony-tail was now limp. Although as plainly as they could all she was sad and alone, her beauty still manifested itself, becoming tragic.

"If you're here to kill me, make it quick," she said addressing them, catching them all off guard, she smiled, "I don't plan to fight you hanyou, so you can lower your weapon. If this was any other day maybe I would've but I can assure you I won't."

"What business do you have here lady?" said Miroku, Sango glanced at him anxiously, hoping he wasn't starring at her for her most noticeable qualities.

The youkai laughed, "My, you're all jumpy aren't you? Do I honestly look like I would devour you in a second? Let alone a minute? My business is my own monk!"

The youkai turned her face to them, Kagome starred at the beautiful face, the youkai had striking features, with bold emerald green eyes and high cheek bones, which were covered with dirt and what looked like tears. Their eyes met for a brief second, brief but direct.

"She looks sad and lonely you guys," whispered Kagome, "Maybe we should help her."

"Are you crazy!" snapped Inuyasha, "She could attack us when our backs are turned!"

"Iie," said Miroku, "I don't think she will do us harm. I think Kagome is right though, we should help her."

Before Inuyasha could protest further Kagome already hurried out of the trees, followed by Sango to go help the sad looking inuyoukai.

* * *

"Well? Can't you explain anything!" snapped Meiko, her hands where on her hips and her eyes were a dangerous shade of crimson and her normally calm red hair was on fire.

Sesshomaru sat silently, he had been silent for the past two days, returning to his cold manner that he held before his lady came into his life.

"DON'T JUST SIT THERE!" yelled Meiko, here anger boiling out, "I KNOW THAT IT WASN'T YOU IN THAT BED! SOMETHING HAPPENED AND YOU NEED TO FIND OUT WHAT!"

"There isn't any point," he said distantly, "She will be long gone by now."

"I HIGHLY DOUBT THAT!" snapped Meiko, "And trust me! I've known Kira MUCH longer then you have!"

Ryoko and Seiichi both sat silently; it's been two days since the fateful day and no one was sure what exactly had happened. Seiichi stood up and started to pace rigorously, trying to think of anything that could help them.

"Wait…" he said suddenly, "Wait I remember something…"

"NANI!" screamed Meiko, her frustration getting the better of her.

Seiichi glanced at her fearfully and continued, "Kira mentioned something that day, something about someone issuing an order for new servants? She claimed that a servant said that he was just recently assigned here."

"There was no such order made," said Sesshomaru frowning, "I'd be notified of any such thing."

"Send for Ling," said Ryoko calmly, "he's in charge of the servants. Ask him if anyone new came in during the past few days?"

They summoned Ling to the room, he stood nervously before the youkai, "You summoned milord?"

"Ling," said Sesshomaru directly, "Were there any new servants brought into the household recently?"

"Iie milord!" replied Ling indigently, "We would never do such a thing without informing your lordship."

"But did anything strange happen amongst the servants?"

"Ano…" said Ling, "Yes there was one incident, about a week ago."

"Well?"

"It was Shin he came back after visiting his sick mother in one of the western villages," said Ling, "He was different. He acted all funny, mostly he was snooping around and well, it was very out of character milord, we managed to stop his behaviour but…"

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow and the head servant hurriedly continued, "The same day that well, the event happened, he apparently received an urgent message saying that his mother had died. He left immediately without a word…"

Seiichi frowned, immediately catching onto something but Sesshomaru was too quick for him, "Ling did this Shin, after he returned from his mothers, did he tend to spend a lot of time in the dark?"

"Hai milord," said Ling quickly, "He would do a lot of the night jobs, it was usual for him but we all just thought he wanted to be alone…"

"Fool!" hissed Sesshomaru, standing up angrily, "When you noticed these things, you not once thought to inform me!"

"N-no, milord," squeaked the servant, cowering under Sesshomaru's powerful stare.

"Get out of my sight," sighed Sesshomaru calming down and taking a seat, "Next time don't make this mistake again!"

"Arigato! Milord, you are always kind," bowed the servant, and he exited the room.

"Well?" said Seiichi, "Your guess is as good as mine but from what I heard, it was a shape shifting youkai wasn't it?"

"Hai," growled Sesshomaru angrily.

"Who would've…"

"Naraku…" he growled, he stood up so violently that he knocked the table over.

Meiko's eyes grew frightened, "But if the demon isn't here then…"

"Kira!"

* * *

"So your name is Kira huh?" said Inuyasha, he slurped up some noodles, they were all seated in front of the fire in the clearing, they had decided to let Kira join them.

"Hai," she replied starring at the food and not eating.

"So why do you have my _onii-chan's_ scent all over you?" he asked.

Kagome and Sango both glared at him angrily while Shippou simply said, "He has no tact at all."

"HEY! Who asked you for your two-sense you little brat!" he yelled, his hand giving Shippou a good bonk on the head.

"INUYASHA SIT!" yelled Kagome, while Inuyasha got pulled face first into the ground. Kira chuckled, while Inuyasha cursed about people choosing sides.

"If you really must know why I have Sesshomaru's scent on me," started Kira, she sighed, "I guess I could simply sat I was at his castle."

"Why were you there?" asked Inuyasha sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Kira-san, you don't need to tell us if you don't want too," said Kagome glaring at Inuyasha, who was busy eating ramen, "Just IGNORE the questions coming from HIM!"

"Iie," replied Kira quietly, "It's okay. I think it's best that I talk it out."

"Don't worry you can tell us," said Sango reassuringly, "We're more then willing to listen."

Kira smiled her gratitude and started her story, "Well I used to be a wanderer, went around from place to place. My friend Meiko was my travel companion, we've been doing this for years now anyways. About oh gosh, I guess it was well, it must've been nearly four months ago. I was lying down in the grass cloud watching, Meiko went to check out the local village when a little girl came wandering out of the woods and found me."

She choked a little here, "It turned out Rin was Sesshomaru's ward, and we were trespassing in his lands. As you can imagine I flipped, but the little girl was lost and I couldn't leave her. So I told Meiko to stay at the village and I spent the day waiting for Sesshomaru to fetch her. He did show up and he wasn't pleased to see me at all."

Inuyasha snorted at this obvious remark, earning him a slap from Kagome while Miroku got slapped from Sango for groping her. Shippou and Kirara looked annoyed at the interruption, Kira laughed and continued, "I guess I made it worse by well insulting him, and giving him cheek. He decided to fight me, so I fought back, knowing that I was going to loose, I distracted him long enough to run for it."

"How'd you manage that?" asked Inuyasha.

"The seismic technique," she replied at his puzzled looked she added, "I'll show you later…As I was saying, I did something really stupid after that. I felt bad for not saying good-bye to Rin properly, I liked her she was cute. So I broke into his castle, which wasn't that hard and well I pissed him off some more. But it got weird and in the end, he asked myself and Meiko to stay at his castle. I was to be Rin's caretaker while Meiko well just lived there."

"He did that!" said Kagome astounded, Kira merely nodded, she waited for everyone to absorb the story so far before continuing.

"So I was there for some time when about two weeks ago, the famous matchmaker Lady Ichigo arrived," said Kira scowling, "I go way back with her. Long before I even started traveling I was one of her girls…of course she tried to marry me off but I escaped."

"Wait a minute," interrupted Miroku, "If you were one of her girls, which would mean you were a Taiyoukai's daughter or at least a daughter of a fairly important youkai?"

"Hai," replied Kira simply.

"May I ask who your father was?"

"The deceased Northern Taiyoukai Yoshimitsu," she replied frankly, Miroku and Inuyasha looked stunned but Kagome and Sango looked a bit confused.

"He was one of the most powerful inuyoukai," replied Miroku, "although controversial in his views none the least. He wasn't very popular, from what I heard."

Kira snorted, "My father wasn't in it for a popularity contest. But anyways, as I was saying, Ichigo was out for revenge for my particular behavior. So when she found out about my presence there she decided to involve me in your schemes. And NO ONE in their right minds would go against that woman; she'll have your head in an instant!"

"Well what did she do?" asked Sango excitedly, "And more to the point why was she even there, at Sesshomaru's castle of all places?"

"Yeah!" chorused Inuyasha.

"Firstly," said Kira, "This may come to a surprise to you Inuyasha but your nii-chan has already has two proposals from Ichigo. She had arrived with her third attempted brining, a very annoying neko-youkai Mayumi as the girl. So when she found out I was there, she decided to well, give Sesshomaru a choice; it was either Mayumi or I."

"I bet he refused," said Inuyasha, "there is no way HE of all people who get married…"

Kira laughed, "Yeah, but it happened quite on the contrary, he agreed completely."

"NANI!" everyone yelled looking stunned, "HE AGREED!"

"Hai," replied Kira, _Kami! They're faces are priceless!_

"And who did he choose," asked Kagome eagerly.

"Me," replied Kira sadly.

"NANI! HE CHOSE YOU!"

"Hai," she replied quietly, after what seemed to be an eternity of everyone trying to grasp the thought of Lord Frost agreeing to get married, the idea of him as a married man, was baffling.

"What happened after that?" asked Shippou, the kitsune was the only one who was over the whole comprehending; he wanted to hear the story.

Everyone silenced themselves and listened to the rest of Kira's tell, "Well I guess we fell in love with each other, or I have to say at least I fell in love."

Kagome didn't need to hear more then to understand what happened, "He…cheated on you didn't he?"

Kira's eyes grew dark and she replied venomously, "Hai…I saw him in bed with a filthy servant slut!"

Sango gave Kira a light hug, while Miroku sat thinking and Inuyasha simply muttered curses about his no good two-timing brother.

"Two-timing! You should look at yourself!" cried Shippou, earning him a hit on the head from Inuyasha, Kagome simply ignored them and turned to Kira, "Do you really think Sesshomaru is the type to do that?"

Kira looked at her thoughtfully, "Deep down I know he isn't, but I can't help remembering what I saw. He didn't even fight me, when I stood there yelling at him and when I was leaving he didn't try to stop me. That didn't assure me in any way that he was denying he did it…"

"But you can never know for sure can you?" said Kagome quietly, "I mean we've all experienced Sesshomaru's bad side but the one thing I know. He's too proud too stoop down to such levels."

At this statement Kira snorted, "Don't even get me started about his PRIDE!"

Kagome smiled, "You know for someone who is angry and claiming to never speak to her love again, I can sure see that you really love him."

"I-uh," Kira blushed not really knowing what to say. Kagome was about to say something else when, Kira suddenly stood up her face going pale. Inuyasha too stood up frowning. Everyone's eyes went Westward where they sensed a powerful aura approaching.

"Looks like we got company," said Inuyasha unsheathing Tetsusaiga, Kira did the same with Shinka and she said, "I know that scent…although I haven't encountered it in years…I could be wrong. Inuyasha!"

"Yeah?"

"Be on your guard, this guy isn't to be messed with," said Kira, her face growing paler, "He's…a lot more powerful then you think."

"And you know this how?" asked Miroku coming to stand beside her.

"Because…" she said quietly, "I used to be his lover, in a past that's been long gone."

* * *

**FBG: Ooohh! Interesting...her past is shining through now...we're beginning to understand...**

Inuyasha: AND YOU FINALLY PUT ME IN THIS STORY!

FBG: (rolls her eyes) Yeah... (whispers) Although frankly it wasn't really about you...

Inuyasha: (glares at her)What happened to my bro and his girlfriend?

Kira: I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!  
Sess: SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!

FBG: They're over there.

Inuyasha: Oh! Well anyways...send in your reviews! (snickers and starts to sing) Sess and Kira sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes lo-HEY! (Kagome just yelled "SIT!") 


	16. All Actions Lead To Reactions

**A/N: This is a biggy took me a long time to write it just the way I want but I still don't think it's that great. But then again I think all great artists are critical of their work. I really hope you enjoy this one because sadly, there is only one more chapter to go! **

FBG: This is going to be interesting...(reaind tarot cards) I wonder what your past will reveal Kira?

Kira: (bonking FBG on the head) YOU IDIOT! Tarot cards are for predicting the future!

FBG: Really?

Kira: Yeah!

Sess: You're such girls!

FBG: So are you!

Sess: What did you call me!

FBG: Even I'm a girl but at least I don't complain when I run out of Herbel Essences Ultra Strength Conditioner!

Sess: (going pink) W-What are you talking about?

Kira: SO THAT'S IT! THAT'S HOW YOU GET SUCH GREAT HAIR!

FBG: Please readers read on!

* * *

**Chapter 15: All Actions Lead to Reactions**

They faced the trees, each of them on guard, not sure what to expect. The demonic aura was powerful. 

"Your?"

"Yeah," she replied coldly, "I don't recognize him in that manner anymore; he's scum in my mind."

They all waited, Inuyasha growling with impatience, holding Tetsusaiga firmly while resting it against his shoulder. Kira had a grip on Shinka's sheath but she did not withdraw the sword.

A flash of white suddenly appeared between the trees, and to everyone's surprise Sesshomaru stepped out, Tokijin was unsheathed and his eyes were red with anger, he ran towards them sword held high. Inuyasha using Tetsusaiga blocked the blow sending Sesshomaru backwards, "You bastard! What do you think you're doing here!"

The wheels in Kira's brain clicked, "INUYASHA!"

"NANI!"

"That isn't Sesshomaru! He's a shape-shifter!"

The fake Sesshomaru smiled at her realization and leaped away from Inuyasha laughing, immediately changing shape, into the form of Kira, with a fan. Making her blush red, she waved the fan mockingly at the group laughing.

Kira's eyes narrowed and she drew Shinka, "How about instead of hiding behind the forms of others and fighting like a coward. Why don't you show yourself and fight with dignity!"

"If you want me too," said the fake Kira blowing the real on a kiss and slowly changing her shape, revealing a powerful built male youkai underneath. He wore complete black armor with a broadsword strapped on his back. His head was bowed down and he was still laughing.

The others started at him warily, while Kira turned very pale, she dropped onto one knee holding onto Shinka for support. Kagome gasped trying to run to her but Miroku blocked her way, "Leave her; this is between her and him."

"Well, well, well, long time no see eh Kira?" said the youkai, although he had a sinister grin on, he was quite handsome, with long black hair and ice blue eyes. He had a prominent scar that came from the tip of his right eye down to his chin.

"K-Keitaro," she stammered her voice barely audible.

He chuckled, "I haven't gone by that name in years. It's Jiro now, much better suited for the life of an…_outcast._"

"You…why now?" she said starring at him.

"Why now!" he laughed again, walking up to her, Keitaro titled her chin up to face him, "Why now!"

He shoved her face violently, his claws leaving a thin cut on her cheek, "I've been waiting years for revenge. And finally I got it, of course I had to pay a little price but it was worth it."

"W-who employed you bastard?" she asked glaring at him angrily.

"Naraku," he said simply, his ice cold eyes flashing at her with anger, "You see he wanted to me to use my abilities. You know get back at little goody two-shoes Sesshomaru. Of course it did work out; his heart broke, thanks to you, of course that's something your quite good at. From what I saw afterwards, he was in a state, emotionally broken down. Surprising isn't it? But even _powerful _Taiyoukai's can break down now can't they?"

"YAROU!" she yelled, "How come we didn't sense you?"

"That was the price I had to pay," he chuckled, "although it was better then what I bargained for. You see Naraku gave me a nice new spider scar on my back; in turn he gave me the abilities to cloak my scent. As long as I remained in long periods in the darkness, the cloak will not deteriorate."

"Then you were the…"

"Now you figured it out?" he said frowning, "I'm ashamed Kira you used to be so much smarter then this…"

"Tell me…" she said angrily, "Why, why now, why revenge now?"

"You think I could've tracked you down? I was banished and knowing your father he would have me closely watched," he said simply, his cold eyes surveyed the others, "You pick odd company, although, if I'm not mistaken that little miko is the keeper of the Shikon no Tama shards, is she not?"

"You leave them out of this," snapped Kira slowly rising to her feet, her eyes were livid with anger and loathing, "This is between us."

"I agree with you," he said simply, "So first I'll kill you and then take the shards

and Naraku will reward me beyond measure. Since I not only got rid of Sesshomaru but Inuyasha and his pathetic crew."

"You wanna fight with me!" growled Inuyasha but Miroku place a firm grip on his friend's shoulder, reminding him, "This is between them."

"First tell me," said Kira, standing up straight and lifting Shinka onto her shoulder, she looked odd in a battle position wearing a tattered kimono, but those around her could feel the heat of anger radiate from her, "Why are you soon keen on getting revenge on me, when it was you who betrayed me in the first place?"

Keitaro's eyes grew dark, "If you must know I never betrayed your brothers."

"YOU LIAR! I SAW THEIR DEAD BODIES!"

"Your father never bothered to hear my story," he yelled, "he only belied what his idiot spies told him! Those fools wanted me gone, they knew I was the best! So they told him a pack of lies!"

"No!" she cried, her eyes almost tearing, "You said that Kumi and Kuma were in Takuya! You lied about that, that's why you arrived alone and their bodies arrived lifeless!"

"I THOUGHT they were in Takuya!" he yelled in response, "The day I sent you the letter was the same day I received one from Kuma, we spilt up you see. Lord Fujiwara's men were tracking us, so we decided to separate, for safety. I went to get the seal from Kyo while they went on a false trail, to trick his men. Kuma said in his message they were a day from Takuya, and that I should travel ahead and give the seal to your father. I had no IDEA they were killed the same day and that I was put to blame. Of course your father didn't see it that way and well you didn't do much to defend me."

"You lied, they…were…" Kira was shaking uncontrollably, she collapsed again, "Kumi…Kuma…they…you were the only one…no…NO! I WON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

Keitaro shrugged, "Suit yourself, I did my job now it's your turn to due yours. Give up Kira, you know you'll loose fighting me, you were never much of a fighter to begin with…"

"Maybe she isn't," said a voice coldly from behind Keitaro, "but I am."

* * *

Keitaro was lifted off the ground with ease by a much taller and stronger youkai, he flung to the side like a rag doll. Behind him stood Sesshomaru enveloped in anger that no one had ever seen before, even Inuyasha who normally regarded his brother with no fear looked scared. 

"Well, well," sneered Keitaro standing up calmly from his crash landing into a tree, "Looks like I underestimated you Sesshomaru, you're not as emotionally broken as I thought. Or, you figured out the real story and decided to come to your fair maiden's rescue."

"Why don't you silence yourself now bastard," replied Sesshomaru coldly, unsheathing Tokijin, "Or maybe it would suit you better if I silence your tongue for you…permanently."

Keitaro chuckled, "Well if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get dog shit!"

He pulled out his own sword and charged towards Sesshomaru throwing a blow at his midriff, Sesshomaru simply dodged out of the way and parried another blow. Keitaro growled and lashed with his claws, Sesshomaru yet again dodged him. Keitaro catching his movement, sliced at Sesshomaru's head, leaving a shallow cut on the inuyoukai's neck.

Looking however unperturbed by this development, Sesshomaru slashed at Keitaro, who only just managed to block the blow, only to slash back at the Taiyoukai. Sesshomaru using his demon speed and lighting quick reflexes, used his pelt to ensnare Keitaro; who dropped his sword, giving him a huge gash in his arm. Keitaro instantly shaped shifted into a smaller form, an identical version of Shippou, dropping out of the pelt, he turned back into himself.

Sesshomaru cursed mentally, forgetting about this youkai's unique ability, turned into defensive mode as Keitaro tried to hack away at him. Sesshomaru evaded only to nearly get his hair sliced off, he lunged, stabbing Keitaro into the exposed area under his arm. Keitaro cursed loudly but pulled himself away from Sesshomaru's grasp. They went on again battling it out with each other, each of their auras's become more powerful and enraged by the second, slowly Keitaro's aura was building up, thanks to the added power given to him by Naraku.

"Is he going to win?" asked Sango looking worried, she starred at Kira who was leaning against her sword watching the fight.

"I hope not," replied Miroku, "for once in my life I want Sesshomaru to win."

"If you let me at him," said Inuyasha growling impatiently, "I could finish this faster and maybe even get the location of Naraku out of this guy!"

"I highly doubt he'll tell Inuyasha," replied Miroku and then he added more sternly, making Sango snort, "I don't think you should get involved this is between your brother, Kira and that guy."

Kagome looked worried, her eyes were lingering on Kira, "She looks in pain, maybe I should go…"

"No!" snapped Sango and Miroku, "Let her deal with this!"

The fight continued both the demons being more aggressive towards each other, although Sesshomaru was an excellent fighter, Keitaro's ability to shape-shift. Sesshomaru was coming downwards onto Keitaro who was crouched on the ground, panting, when his back suddenly changed shape into a hard shell. Tokijin hit the hard surface with a loud twang and when flying from Sesshomaru's hand. Keitaro got up and spun around ready to lunge into Sesshomaru when, he gasped. Thick red blood dribbled out of his mouth, they both looked down, a sword was sticking right through Keitaro's chest, where his heart was located, and blood was gushing out, covering his body.

Keitaro felt the warm breath of a woman, as she whispered in his year, "No one insults or uses me, and lives to tell the tale…I hope you enjoy hell!"

The sword directly was pulled out of his chest and sliced into his neck, blood spurting everywhere, Keitaro's head was flying up into the air, raining blood, when it came crashing down with a thud.

"Ewe," said Shippou looking disgustingly at the bloodied corpse.

Kira was pale, her sword arm was shaking, she felt her mind going blank, and her body going numb, the last thing she saw before fainting was Sesshomaru's golden eyes blazing into her own.

_**

* * *

Kira's Dream **_

_"Whatever you do my child," he said quietly, "You must always remember to never let anyone use you without your consent. You will learn the most valuable lessons in life from your enemies. Remember their purpose in life is not to oppress you, although that is what they do, instead, they teach you, how to overcome and who you really are."_

_"Father?"_

_"Hai."_

_"Did Kumi and Kuma believe the same things?"_

_"Hai, more so then I did. They were extraordinary and they loved you very much, I want you to live your life knowing that they will always watch over you."_

_"Hai and father?"_

_"Hai Kira-chan?"_

_"I love you."_

_He laughed embracing his daughter, "Hai. I love you too."_

_**End of Dream**_

* * *

"Where the hell am I?" she groaned, opening her eyes, it was early dawn, the morning sun's rays were pouring through the tree tops, 

"What happened? Did I kill him?"

"Hai," said a cold voice, "and made a bloody mess of your kimono."

"Really?"

"Hai."

"You didn't answer my question," she replied starring at the trees, following the patterns of the leaves as they swayed with the breeze.

"You're at my campsite," replied the voice again.

She frowned, "Where is Kagome-san? And Sango?"

"They," the voice was growling, "Are at their own camp not far from here. I objected to their company."

"Really?"

"Hai."

"That's mean…you could've invited them."

The person snorted, "I do not intend to stay company with a hanyou and his ningen wench."

"Don't call her a wench!" she snapped, frowning at the trees as if they were the ones that spoke so rudely, "She was very nice to me!"

The person didn't reply, so she slowly got up and looked around, she was laying on a blanket by a small fire, she was no longer wearing her red kimono but a dark green hatori, there was also a bandage on her cheek and her arm was in a sling, "Hey! I don't remember changing…"

"You didn't…I changed your clothes for you, you were covered in blood."

She looked up, starring down at her was the Taiyoukai with his cold golden eyes, they starred at each for a moment before Kira realized what he had said, turning beet red, she jumped up screaming, "YOU DID WHAT! WHAT ARE YOU SOME SICK HENTAI! YOU DON'T GO TAKE OFF SOMEONE'S CLOTHES WHILE THEIR KNOCKED OUT! EVEN IF THEY'RE COVERED IN BLOOD! HOW PERVERTED ARE YOU! GOD…GREAT NOW I CAN'T EVEN THINK STRAIGHT WITHOUT IMAGINING WHAT YOU DID! YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

The birds flew out of their nests in fright at her screaming voice, she threw a whole slew of vicious insults at Sesshomaru, "THAT'S DISGUSTING! HOW SICK CAN YOU GET! TAKING OFF A WOMAN'S CLOTHES WHEN SHE ISN'T EVEN CONCIOUS OF WHAT'S GOING ON! WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOYED WHAT YOU SAW PERVET CAUSE ITS NOT LIKELY THAT YOU'LL BE SEEING IT EVER AGAIN!"

"Oh really?" smirked Sesshomaru, bearing down at her, "I liked what I saw and when I know what I like, I'll have it. No matter what."

Kira rolled her eyes at his statement, "If that, was supposed to soften me up in anyway, I will have to tell you it didn't work. And IF that is a threat, Kami hope's it isn't, YOU'LL BE KNOCKED OUT BEFORE YOU CAN SAY BAKA!"

Sesshomaru chuckled and sat down observing the fire. Kira starred at the sky for a long time before sitting down beside him, her dark hair falling into her eyes.

"Gomen nasai," she said quietly, "I've been a real baka myself. I didn't believe you when you were trying to tell me what happened and I said all those things, which I shouldn't have…"

"You don't need to apologize," he replied coldly, "Anyone would've reacted in that manner."

"Iie," she said firmly, "Only fools react in that manner. You didn't deserve that."

"You were betrayed before, you could not easily forget that pain," he said, at her surprised expression he added, "I was there, in the trees when you were speaking with him. I heard the whole story and I understood why."

"Why what?"

"Why you were so reluctant to have me," he replied, not taking his eyes of the fire.

"You thought I was reluctant?"

"Hai."

Kira laughed, "I wasn't really more like scared. I'll admit, I wanted you, you were what most females would dream of. I'm serious. I was just scared, of your intentions, we never really got off on the right foot you know?"

He nodded in agreement, "I guess I wasn't attracted to you until later. Your boldness and your oddity was well intriguing. Also I've never seen my servants take to anyone before, I wasn't exactly sure if I was myself when I accepted Ichigo's offer, let alone when choosing you but then, around you, I felt like I could forget about being so alone. Also Rin was very taken to you."

"Am I hearing this right!" she cried, "Is LORD SESSHOMARU actually confiding his FEELINGS to me!"

Sesshomaru growled at her, gently knocking her onto her back, leaning over her, "Didn't I tell you that I wouldn't take insults from you?"

"I wasn't insulting you," replied Kira, but before she could add her real insult down she felt Sesshomaru's warm lips press against hers. The feeling was mutual, she deepened his kiss, wrapping her long fingers, of her left hand into his silver hair. He growled full of passion into her mouth making her smile. They would've continued exploring their anatomy when there was a loud, "EWE!"

* * *

They broke apart instantly, both panting to catch their breath, at the other end of the clearing, Rin stood arm folded across her chest in front of Ah-Un, a laughing Meiko and Ryoko stood behind her. 

"THAT'S GROSS! OKAA-CHAN WHY WERE YOU LETTING OTOU-SAMA PUT HIS MOUTH ON YOURS!"

"Ah, well Rin," said Kira uncomfortably, she immediately turned to Sesshomaru for support, he just looked at her baffled, "well it's a way that older people, show affection!"

Rin glared at them, still looking disgusted, "That's a gross way of showing affection. Are you sure you guy's weren't trying to suffocate each other, Okaa-chan?"

At this statement, both Meiko and Ryoko broke down into howls of laughter, Kira blushed while Sesshomaru stood up regaining his composure. He glared at them and turned to Rin, "Rin, why did you come out here? It's dangerous, you should've stayed home like I told you too."

"I brought her Sesshomaru," said Meiko through labored breaths, "She was begging to come and I didn't think she would be in any danger with us."

Sesshomaru nodded, and turned to Kira, "Can you manage the journey?"

"Hai," she replied standing up, still looking disheveled from their make-out session, "I just want to say good-bye to Kagome-san."

Sesshomaru growled impatiently, "Must you?"

"Hai," said Kira who was hugging Rin, "It won't take long."

"Fine," he replied sourly, "I'll accompany you. Ryoko, Meiko could you clear camp?"

"Sure," she replied, "Come on Rin, you help too."

They walked towards Kagome's campsite, Kira was looking down, lost in her own thoughts.

"Did you believe his story?" asked Sesshomaru.

Kira looked at him squarely, "Not for a minute."

"You truly agree with that statement?" he asked again, holding her gaze.

Kira looked away, "I'm not sure. It could be true. I don't want it to be because I don't want to regret that I may have…"

"Lost a worthwhile relationship?"

She nodded not able to meet his gaze, Sesshomaru stopped grabbing her chin he titled her face to his, "You did not loose one. He was a fool. Those actions in the past, have brought us together. That's what matters."

"You know," laughed Kira, "If you acted this way before you'd have hundreds you pretty youkais chasing after you!"

"That's a good thing then," replied Sesshomaru, "I'd rather have the one and only beautiful youkai chase after me. If that's alright with you? Because if you want…I could ask Ichigo to stir up some competition…"

"NO THANKS!" yelled Kira blushing at his compliment, "I'm happy the way things are thanks.

They entered the clearing, Kagome and the others were packing up camp, Shippou greeted Kira with a quick hug when he saw her, "You know Shippou, you should stop by and visit Rin and me, I think she'd love you play with you sometime."

"Okay!" the little kitsune smiled at her and ran over to Kirara.

"WHAT'S HE DOING HERE!" yelled Inuyasha, Sesshomaru regarded him coldly, as his little hanyou brother held onto Tetsusaiga tightly.

"I don't plan on stealing your sword little brother," he said coldly, "If that's what your so afraid of…"

"Actually I was preparing in beating the crap out of you," yelled Inuyasha, "since that's why you came."

"WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!" yelled Kira and Kagome at the same time, both brothers shut up instantly not wanting to piss of either ladies any more.

"Thank you," said Kira, hugging Kagome, "You've been really good to me."

"Awe shucks," replied Kagome, "It was nothing really. I just want you to come back and visit sometime."

"You bet," said Kira smiling, she hugged Sango and bit farewell to Inuyasha and Miroku. After waving one last time, she followed Sesshomaru back to the clearing where Ah-Un was waiting.

"See! That wasn't so bad," said Kira giving him a light punch, "You got all worked up over nothing."

Sesshomaru grumbled something about being forced and how stupid his brother was but Kira chose to ignore, instead she asked, "Are we still getting married?"

"I guess so," replied Sesshomaru, "There isn't much else for us to do is there?"

Kira smiled, "Okay good, because I'm inviting Kagome-san and Sango-san to the wedding."

"NANI!"

* * *

**FBG: Keitaro was a jackbutt! **

Kira: You think!

FBG: YEAH! And I'm so happy you two are back together! (hugs Sess and Kira while crying)

Kira&Sess: Yeah..that's great...

FBG: Wait till I tell everyone! (runsaway)

Kira: God, she's weird.

Sess: Yeah I know. I mean all couples fight? It's normal, she was like it was the end of the world.

FBG: IT WAS! FOR MY STORY!

Kira&Sess:(nodding) That's true...

FBG: SEND IN REVIEWS! (cryings) I'M SO HAPPY!


	17. Epilogue: Seiichi Finally Get's A Girl

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update this at my normal speed but my computer decided to act dumb on me. Also I had a bit of trouble getting into my muse on this one. Unfortunately I did not do a youkai wedding because I honestly had no clue how a youkai wedding would turn out. If anyone knows or has any idea, do tell me! Anyways, this is the final chapter. (NOOOO!sniffsniff) But I know it's a good one. I hoped everyone enjoyed readingthis as much as I did writing it. Thanks alot for the great reviews! I know this story was short but it was sweet!**

FBG: It's gonna be over...this is the last time...(starts to cry) WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kira: Do shut up! Just because this is over, doesn't mean it won't still be around.

Sess: She's right...

FBG: (smiling like a lunatic) YEAH! MABYE WE COULD MAKE A MOVIE OR A SEQUEL! (adds a dramatic pause) OR EVEN ACTION FIGURES!

Kira: (rolling her eyes at Sess) You have GOT to be kidding me!

Sess: Apparently NO.

Kira: Kami! Jeebus! SAVE US!

Sess: And readers! Read on!

* * *

Chapter 16 (Epilogue): Seiichi Finally Get's a Girl!  
3 Months Later

"KONNICHIWA!" The crowd yelled as the gates opened, the morning sun bore down on the workers outside, but everyone was in a too good mood to care.

"Do they always have to say that?" she groaned her head in her hands, she was seated the on the great steps that led to the entrance hall doors of the castle.

"Say what?" he leaned back against the steps, twirling his staff in his hands, he yawned feeling very bored.

"Say 'Konnichiwa' every time someone enters the gate?" she cried out, "It's driving me nuts!"

"So," he replied, "Just ignore them."

"Easy for you to say," she muttered her once neck length red hair was now on it's way to passing her shoulders. She was wearing a simple orange kimono which clashed beautifully with her bright hair.

He sat up leaning against his staff, the breeze playing with the sleeves of his grey hatori, "You know, I wish your mother could arrive here faster…"

"Well it's not her fault," snapped Meiko angrily at the male neko-youkai beside her, "You know she couldn't make it to the wedding because she was so busy in the village. Leiko and her only managed to make it out now."

"Well it didn't disappoint her _Ladyship_ all too much," he sniggered, covering his mouth with his hands. Meiko simply grinned, "You and Seiichi are never going to live that down?"

"Never," he said laughing, "Kami, you should see her face whenever we say that. She goes all red."

Meiko laughed, "Well she did marry a Taiyoukai, so she does get the title."

"WHICH I HATE!"

"AH!" they both jumped, a very regal looking inuyoukai stood behind them. Her dark hair was tied into an elegant bun and her clawed hands were on her hips, she wore a light blue kimono with white clouds stitched into the fabric.

"Hi Kira…" said Ryoko uncomfortably, after marrying the Taiyoukai, everyone noticed that she started to possess some of his cold glares, while he in turn became more pleasant to be around.

"Yeah," said Kira glaring at him, "You know talking about someone behind their back isn't nice."

"We weren't saying anything mean," he replied defensively.

"Sure you weren't," muttered Kira, "Calling me _Ladyship._"

"That isn't mean," he snapped back, "It's your title!"

"Yeah well it's annoying!"

"SO! It's your title!"

"It's annoying!"

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!" yelled Meiko, they both fell silent, "Arigato! Now we're waiting for my mother, could we all stay in a GOOD mood to greet her please?"

"Hai," said both Ryoko and Kira with disdain.

"OKAA-CHAN!" the little seven year old girl came running out of the castle doors, "JAKEN-SAMA WON'T PLAY WITH ME!"

Kira sighed, she knelt down in front of the girl, "Rin-chan, you know Jaken can be very busy sometimes and sometimes he needs his rest. Why don't you go play with Mai-ling?"

"She's here!" exclaimed Rin excitedly.

Kira nodded, "She arrived this morning with Ling from the village."

"Where is she?"

"I believe she's in the kitchens," said Kira, the girl hugged her adoptive mother and ran off to find her friend.

"You know Kira," said Ryoko quietly, "before you came, village children were never allowed to come here and Rin never had any friends."

"I know," replied Kira, "after I gave Mai-ling's brother a job here, her family didn't mind sending her. She's only a year older then Rin, and Rin is very fond of her. I'm glad she has a friend."

"You make a good okaa-chan," said Meiko hugging her friend.

"So will you!" cried Kira hugging her back, "Now if you excuse me. I have to find Lord Stick-Up-His-Butt."

"Does that really make sense anymore?" asked Ryoko, "I mean, he's being so nice now."

"Nah," said Kira shaking her head, "He's kinda stuck in a phase. You know how he had to force himself to be pleasant during the wedding? Well he can't get over it. I'm trying to get him pissed off about something! I honestly miss his cold personality."

"That makes you the only one," said Meiko, "but I guess all wives have to be supportive…"

"Oh DO shut up!" snapped Kira and she stormed off to find the not-so-cold Taiyoukai.

* * *

"KONNICHIWA!" the servants cried out again, as the doors opened. Meiko froze on edge, waiting for the persons outside to enter,

"False alarm."

It turned out to be some servants coming back from the village, "When will she get here!"

"When will who get here?" Seiichi entered the front, he arrived two days ago, after spending the last month and a half with his own father, Shigekazu Taiyoukai of the Southern Lands. His long golden hair was tied up in a high pony-tail, he wore light armor over a black hatori. His old scar on his cheek had a fresh companion, after he received another one during a sparring match with his father.

"Sweetpea you're looking nice today!" squealed Meiko as fake as she possibly could, "Is it a special occasion!"

An anger bubble appeared on the left side his temple, but he frowned saying nothing. Turning he saw the gates opening again,  
"KONNICHIWA!"

"ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!" cried a very pretty neko-youkai, she looked similar to Meiko except she was taller, with long honey colored hair. She had light grey eyes and a dark tan from days spent out in the sun. She was dressed in a simple teal kimono but it hugged her in all the right spots making her looking dazzlingly.

"LEIKO-CHAN!" cried Meiko running down the steps and hugging her little sister, "YOU'VE GROWN SO MUCH!"

"ITAI!" she squealed trying to pull herself out of her older sister's grasp, "Onee-chan! That hurts!"

Meiko abruptly let go, "Gomen."

"It's okay," said Leiko giving her sister a hard pat on the back, Meiko stuttered nearly falling over at the strength of her sister.

"Meiko-chan," her mother, Nahoko brought her oldest daughter into a warm embrace, "It's been so long. How are you keeping?"

"Good," replied Meiko giving her okaa-chan an equally tight hug.

Ryoko and Seiichi stood behind them, watching the seen with smiles, Seiichi was shuffling a little uncomfortably, as Meiko's younger sister watched him from curious grey eyes.

"So Meiko? Aren't you going to introduce us?" she asked, teasingly at her sister.

"Leiko, Okaa-chan, meet Ryoko-chan and Seiichi-chan," said Meiko happily, "Ryoko is head guard for Lord Sesshomaru and Seiichi is Lord Shigekazu's only son."

"My, my," said Nahoko looking very pleased, "What handsome youkai. Meiko has mentioned a lot about you in her letters."

"Arigato," they both smiled looking uncomfortable. Meiko laughed, "Come inside, we'll have some tea."

Leiko immediately grabbed Seiichi's arm, he turned pale, "So YOU'RE a Taiyoukai's son eh? So have you seen many battles! Oh wow, what great scars. Is this one recent!"

* * *

"THERE YOU ARE!" cried Kira throwing her hands in the air, "I was looking everywhere! What are you doing up here anyways?"

The Taiyoukai said nothing but continued to gaze across his lands, he was in the highest watchtower in the castle, which stood at the northern end of the thick inner wall. He turned to his wife, she starred at him looking a bit concerned but none the less happy to see him.

"You could say something you know," she said coming to stand beside him, "You've been acting odd for the past while now. You know if anything's wrong you can tell me."

"I was thinking about Naraku," he replied, his voice very cold.

"You want to go looking for him?" she asked, leaning her head on his shoulder. He placed his arm around her waist.

"Hai," he replied, "His threat is still there and I will not rest until I know he's wiped clean off this earth."

Kira stood quietly for a minute, then she unexpectedly threw her fist into the air, "YEAH! LET'S GO GET THAT YAROU! LET'S NOT REST TILL WE'VE THROWN HIM INTO THE FIREY DEPTHS OF HELL! COME ON FLUFFY, LET'S LEAVE RIGHT NOW!"

Sesshomaru blinked twice, looking at her funny, "You really don't need to be so enthusiastic about this…"

"So what if I am!" snapped Kira, "You know we won't ever get things done if we don't show enthusiasm! We can go together, you, me, Ah-Un and whoever else wants to come. I think I would enjoy a nice long outing, slash a couple of demons to pieces…"

Sesshomaru laughed, hugging her, "Let's think about this later, I think Meiko's mother has arrived. We should go greet our guests."

Kira sighed, grabbing the sleeve of his kimono, "Yeah you're right. But we better talk about this later! Come on!"

* * *

"Yes, it's been a good year for everyone," said Nahoko, Meiko poured her some more tea, "Thank you."

The door to the tea room slide open, "NAHOKO-SAMA!" The old neko-youkai was enveloped in a warm hug; Kira lost all her regal like attitude and went back into her childish mode, "How was your trip? Did it take you long? What do you think of the castle? How is everyone at home?"

"Kira Hoshiko," she said smiling, "It looks like marriage hasn't changed you all that much. You look splendid dear."

"Hai," said Kira smiling, "Arigato."

"And this must be Lord Sesshomaru," she said starring at the Taiyoukai sternly, "Well I do say, you don't look all that much like your father. A resemblance here and there. I suppose you carry more of your mother's looks? Oh don't stare like that boy! I've met your father once you know, proud man he is. I'm sure taking on his footsteps wasn't easy."

"Iie," replied Sesshomaru looking a little taken aback, Kira noticing his expression whispered, "Don't worry, she's like that with everyone."

He raised his eyebrow at her, she glared at him in return and then turned to the group, noticing something was missing she asked, "Where is Leiko-chan? And Seiichi?"

Meiko covered her mouth coughing loudly which sounded more like a laugh then anything else, "They er went out for a…walk!"

"Really? A walk?" said Kira looking at her friend skeptically; even Sesshomaru was now looking at them mildly interested.

Ryoko choked on his tea, after receiving a hard thump on the back from Meiko he said, "You know what I just realized I er forget to…polish my sword!"

Kira's eyes narrowed, "Since when did you polish your sword? Meiko are you guys hiding something…"

Nahoko who was starring at them all, as if they were an interesting book, she smiled and stood up, "If you will excuse me. I think I'll go have a nap in my room."

"Oh yes, yes of course," said Kira quickly standing up, "Ling! Ling! Please show Mistress Nahoko to her room!"

"Yes milady," said the head servant bowing, he led Nahoko to her room. Kira who muttered something about servants and their duty to respect turned on Meiko, "OKAY! What's going on!"

"Yeah well Kira," started Meiko looking unsure, she glanced at Ryoko who simply nodded, "Okay. Kira my sister is well I guess you can put it, interested in Seiichi. So they went out for a walk in the garden…"

"Isn't your sister the heartbreaker?" asked Kira putting her hands on her hips, Sesshomaru starred at his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well…" said Meiko, "Let's just say that maybe Seiichi might finally get a girlfriend or at least a girl…"

Kira laughed, "That's it! That's all you were trying to hide?"

"We thought you would take it bad and try to spy on them in order to entertain yourself," said Ryoko, at the sight of Kira's most cold glare, which will do Sesshomaru proud, he added, "Don't kill me!"

"Well I wasn't planning to," said Kira airily, "They deserve they're time together. Actually I was planning on clearing out some old documents in the library, Hoja-sama brought some trunks with him, when he came for the wedding. They mostly have some stuff my dad left in his keeping, I thought I could get them in the library."

"That's servants work," muttered Sesshomaru standing up, Kira poked him, "Sometimes you should learn to do your own chores. I learned that a long time ago. Besides I think you'll make the perfect assistant, I'm not very tall you know."

Sesshomaru growled, looking annoyed, "Why should I lower myself to servants' work?"

Kira gave him a very stern look, "Because I said so. I'm officially running the daily duties that go on within this castle. So Fluffy, you will have to deal with it! Now come on!"

Meiko and Ryoko watched giggling as Kira dragged the grumbling Taiyoukai off to the library.

* * *

"The library is the other direction…" said Sesshomaru has Kira dragged him along the westward corridor.

"I know," said Kira quickly, she stopped at a guest room, checking it was empty she continued to walk, no longer dragging Sesshomaru with her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"What are you doing?" he hissed, glaring at her questioningly.

Kira replied, "I had to say SOMETHING to get Meiko to believe I wasn't interested in this interesting development."

"Nani!"

"The old Kira is still around," she said with a growl, "Kami, you don't expect me to change my BEST qualities due to matrimony now do you?"

Sesshomaru smirked glancing along her body, "I wouldn't say these are your best qualities."

"Hentai!" she snapped giving him a hard bonk on the head, "You can check me out later, as much as you want. Just shut up and follow me."

"If you hold to that promise," he replied smirking.

She growled, "Fine! Whatever! Now come!"

They both entered the west end of the gardens, the sun was already setting and birdsong was fading. They quickly followed down the path, not wanting to be seen by the many servants employed at the castle.

"Where do you think he'd take her?" asked Kira, as the followed the path towards the large pond.

"You seem to already know this," replied Sesshomaru, he was almost gliding alongside her, his arm sneaking it's way around her waist.

Kira glanced at him sideways, "I'm warning you mister, no funny business or I'll throw you into the pond, with no hesitation."

He smirked but said nothing, they continued to walk when they heard girlish giggling coming from the bushes by a small cluster of trees. Kira pointed towards the bushes, they both nodded, making their way quietly when Kira pounced.

"AH-HA! CAUGHT YOU!" she grabbed the hem of a kimono and yanked it up.

"OKAA-CHAN! THAT HURTS!"

"NANI!" screamed Kira, dropping the girl down, "RIN-CHAN! GOMEN NASAI! I thought you were someone else!"

Rin and Mai-ling were both giggling, "You thought we were Seiichi-sama and Leiko-san?"

"Yeah, they're being all mushy back there," said Mai-ling pointed to the pathway that led behind the trees, "We wanted to hide and jump out and scare them. They're coming this way."

"NANI!" yelled Kira, she immediately jumped behind the bushes dragging a disgruntled Sesshomaru with her, "We're going to join you, so move over!"

"This is not an appropriate thing for a Taiyoukai or his wife to be doing," he said angrily.

"This is my home," snapped Kira, "I'll do what I want. Who's to tell me what I can or can not do?"

He shrugged, "Rin-chan sit on my lap, Mai-ling sit on Okaa-chan's lap. We might as well be comfortable while we're here."

Kira smiled at him, giving him a light kiss on the cheek, making both the girls gag, "I knew I made the right choice by becoming your life-mate. All my admirable skills are being passed on to you."

Sesshomaru snorted and was about to tell her off when, "SHHH! They're coming."

They heard voices and hurried footsteps, coming from around the trees. Kira said something about how unromantic it sounded, when Sesshomaru punched her and told her to shut up.

"Come on, let's hide here. I don't think they'll see us over these bushes," said the female voice.

"I don't think you can really hear or see anything through these bushes but okay," replied the male voice.

There was some shuffling around, and then the sounds of someone grunting in pain and Rin squealed loudly and Sesshomaru used a very bad word, causing Kira to hit him, when, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Kira and Meiko had exclaimed both at the same time, they looked at each other with surprise and suspicion.

"I thought you were going to the library?" said Meiko giving Kira cat eye.

"Yeah, well I thought you were gonna finish your tea with lover boy over there," she pointed to Ryoko who lay flat on his back, he tripped over Sesshomaru's knee causing the Taiyoukai to swear and Rin to squeal, narrowly escaping Sesshomaru's outstretched claws.

"Well we thought we'd come out for a walk," replied Sesshomaru and Ryoko at the same time.

"Why are they here?" asked Meiko and Ryoko, pointing at the girls.

"They were with us," replied Kira and Sesshomaru.

"Yeah right," replied Ryoko and Meiko.

"They were," growled Sesshomaru and Kira.

"SOMEONE'S COMING!" cried Rin and Mai-ling together. Everyone went silent, holding their breath, waiting for what was about to happen when.

"There you are," said Mistress Nahoko, "Honestly I could hear you a mile away."

"Mother," cried Meiko looking frightened, "What are you doing here!"

"Joining the party I suppose," laughed Nahoko, "I'm not alone. Ichigo-san arrived just now. She complained no one was there to greet her, we just had a quick chat."

"ICHIGO-SAMA!" yelled Kira, "What are you doing here!"

"I was coming back today you dolt!" snapped the matchmaker, "I told you so but then I knew you of all people would forget, you won't ever loose those bad habits Kira."

Kira blushed, "I know."

"Just like this one," giggled Ichigo, her plump face smiling, "Now shove over and make space for us. We want to see what's up too. I wouldn't mind planning Seiichi's wedding."

Everyone groaned at the last statement, but all shuffled over to make room for the two final audience members. They sat waiting for about ten minutes when they heard laughter.

* * *

"YEAH! I know!" he said laughing, "They make such an odd couple. I swear. Of course I've never seen Sesshomaru-sama act so, well, wimpy before you know? Normally he was all, 'I WANT IT THIS WAY! AND I'LL GET IT THIS WAY!' but now he's like, 'YES DEAR! OF COURSE DEAR! CERTAINLY DEAR!' I swear, it's the funniest thing in the world."

She laughed, her honey colored hair catching the last of the sunlight, "You know Seiichi from what my sister said about you. I think she has it all wrong, your not childish at all. No Kira-sama is childish, I remember this one time. It was really late at night and she screamed waking us all up, apparently there was a spider in her hair, it was ridiculous. She wouldn't sleep after that. She can be such a kid…What was that?"

Sesshomaru's hand made contact with his wife's mouth as he tried to suppress her from screaming out angry retorts, she glared at him, while everyone else tried to stiffen their giggles.

Seiichi looked around, "Must've been a fox or something."

"Yeah," said Leiko she leaned against the handsome tori-youkai, "You know Seiichi, I've met a lot of men, but none of them were anything like you."

"Uh, r-really?" he replied hoarsely, running his hands through his golden hair, "I-I appreciate the s-statement."

Leiko giggled, slapping him playfully, "You're being so modest! Really, I think you're such a great person! I'm really glad I came."

Seiichi turned red, "I-I I'm really glad you er came. You know I think that y-you are a r-really n-nice person."

Leiko wrapped her arms around Seiichi's neck, "I don't want to be your nice person Seiichi, and I want to be your ONLY nice person."

Ryoko snorted loudly, causing both Seiichi and Leiko to turn their heads, Nahoko shoved her elbow into the neko-youkai's gut.

"M-must be some weird fox eh?" said Seiichi turning back to Leiko, he gently placed his hands on her hips.

"Yeah," she said leaning in close, Seiichi was looking very uncomfortable but before he could weasel his way out, Leiko's lips came crashing into his for a tender kiss. Seiichi who was taken by surprise started to kiss her back, they both would've gone into make-out mode if it wasn't for Kira and her, "AH-HA! CAUGHT YOU! YOU WERE CAUGHT IN THE ACT!"

"AH!" they screamed pulling apart, looking wildly around, they saw the whole group hidden behind the bushes, laughing like lunatics, and even Sesshomaru was laughing.

"YOU SPIED ON US!" squealed Seiichi, turning from white to a bright magenta.

"We couldn't help it," shrugged Meiko still laughing, "You were really cute you know, trying to find the right words and all. Leiko, I think you should've been more seductive."

Leiko turned pink, "I-I can't believe you saw all of that."

Meiko walked over to her sister, putting an arm around her shoulders, "Sis, you just passed the right of passage. We'd do it to anyone."

"I-I just can't believe okaa-chan saw…" she said looking stunned, her mother was beaming at her.

"Leiko-chan," she said smiling, "I see you like this young man. I will be honored to have him as a son-in-law."

Seiichi blushed more looking down, "R-really I didn't think it would be…"

"OH NONESENSE!" yelled Ichigo, "I came back to permanently stay here with Kira-chan."

Kira turned white, "HEY! YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING…"

Ichigo gave her a hard look, "I gave up matching making but I don't mind doing one more wedding before retiring for good."

Seiichi and Leiko both turned red, "No really you shouldn't…"

"NONESENSE!" she yelled again, giving Leiko a hard pat on the back, "Seiichi I'll send a message to your father immediately, and I think he'll be thrilled to know he's getting a new daughter-in-law!"

"NANI!"

* * *

It was late night, Kira was combing her long hair with her jade brush before going to bed, after a long day of laughter and enjoyment. She wore a midnight blue yukata with a border of silver stars.

"Today was quite a day huh?" she said sitting down on the bed, Sesshomaru was already inside, reading a manuscript.

"Hai," he said not looking up, the candle light flickered for his breath and then steadied itself, "It was some day."

"I can't believe Ichigo-sama is staying," said Kira laughing, "And Rin is even calling her Grandma now."

Sesshomaru put the manuscript on the side table, "I'm surprised she accepted my offer."

"YOU!" yelled Kira, but she softened knowing Rin was asleep in the next room, "you, invited her to come and stay?"

"Hai."

"And your didn't mention this to me because?"

He sighed, "I wanted it to be a surprise. I couldn't keep it from you she'd be coming back but I did that she would be staying. I thought you would be pleased and don't lie to me koishii, I know you're fond of her."

"I wasn't going to," said Kira sticking her tongue out at him and getting into bed. She placed the jade comb on the side table.

He watched her closely and then leaning, he whispered in her ear, "You know you still have to keep that promise from earlier…"

"I'm tired," said Kira yawning, "Maybe next time."

"Nani!" he snapped, glaring at her through his piercing golden orbs, "A promise is a promise."

"Yes and I didn't say WHEN I would let you do it," she said yawning again, "There's plenty of time for that later."

She snuggled down into the bed, smiling when he growled, "Well on second thought…"

She wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's giving him a hug, he kissed her and said, "You changed your mind?"

"Yeah…" she sighed smiling, "I can't say no to your puppy face."

* * *

**FBG: Well it's over...**

Kira: Yeah...but we're happy.

Sess: (sighes, starring at Kira) Yeah...

Kira: HENTAI!

Sess: (still starring) Yeah...

Kira: (rolling her eyes) Do they always turn out to be lame brains AFTER you marry them!

Sess(still starring)&FBG: Yeah...

FBG: Well that's all for this story. BUTT! (hahaha) You won't be seeing the last of me! I'll be back!

Kira: With us?

FBG: Not now, actually I got tickets. I'm going to be visiting some new friends from Gundam Seed! Teehee! Mess up more lives! Yay!

Kira: You're evil...

FBG: That I am child...That I am...Anyways Thank You to everyone who helped make this story happen! Thanks to the readers for enjoying this fanfic! May it be enjoyed for many more to come! Thank You! Arigato Gozaimasu! Merci! And however else you say 'thanks'! 


End file.
